


Shem and Ila After the Ark

by Gabbygrl247



Category: Noah - Fandom
Genre: Douglas Booth - Freeform, Emma Watson - Freeform, F/M, Noah 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbygrl247/pseuds/Gabbygrl247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ila and Shem have begun there lives together in the new world. They have they daughters, Adah and Evi, and another child on the way. The story is in Ila's P.O.V. At this time, both Ila and Shem are around 20, 21, and their daughters are about three. Shem and Ila's parents (adopted in Ila's case since they found her and saved her life when she was 7), Noah and Naameh, are 48, and their youngest brother Japheth is around 13. Ham is 18 or 19 and his wife Na'el is 16 or 17. I approximated these ages because my story take place about 3 years after the movie ends. All the characters are in the movie and are true to the story except Na'el. She gets pushed out of the ark by Noah and it makes it sound like she dies, but I have her alive in my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> I know the movie hasn't been released yet, but I found an early copy of the script and I got inspired.

     The pain was unbearable. It felt as if someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the back. I cried out in agony, which woke my husband, Shem.

    “Ila, what is it? What is wrong?” he asked, stroking my hair.

     “My back! It hurts.” I cried

     “Sh, it is alright.” He said soothingly, “I will rub it.”

     He turned me on my side and began kneading, but it wasn’t helping and I continued to cry.

     “Ila, I know it hurts but you need to be quiet or you will wake the girls.” He told me.

     “You have no idea how I feel!” I spat at him, but inside I knew he was right.

     As I was beginning to calm down, I felt the familiar gush of water leak from between my legs.

    “Oh no.” I said dreading what would happen next, “it’s time, Shem.”

     “I will get mother and have Japheth watch over the girls.” He told me, then he kissed my forehead and left.

      As soon as he left my first contraction hit and it was worse than the pain in my back. I screamed and mother rushed in and right to my side. She was followed by father who was carrying blanket and a bucket of water. He put them down and came over to my other side and grabbed my hand. He began to wipe my forehead with a wet cloth and mother went to look in-between my legs.

     “How do you feel?” she asked me, cleaning off her hands.

     “My back hurts.” I cried in reply.

    Mother reached under my dress and began to feel around. As she was doing this, Shem ran into our hut and sprinted to my unoccupied side, grasping my hand and kissing it.

    “The girls?” I asked him through my tears.

    “Japheth has them with him in his hut.” He then turned to mother and asked, “Is it coming?”

    “Yes.” She replied, “I can feel the head.”

    Another contraction hit and I screamed, gripping both Shem’s and father’s hands as tightly as I could. I saw Shem wince but I did not care. It was his fault that I was in pain, he wanted another child. I wanted one as well, but I would rather blame my pain on him. Once the contraction passed, I let out a breath of relief and rested back on a pillow.

    “It’s over now Ila, rest a while.” Shem whispered in my ear.

    “The head is moving down more daughter.” Mother informed me, “You will need to push soon.”

    At this point the pain in my back had become so blinding that I couldn’t help but lean over and vomit. Once I was done being sick I began to sob.

    “Ila!” Shem yelled in shock, “it’s alright, you are okay.”

    “Noah could you clean up. Shem I need you to grab a wet cloth and keep her cool. Ila, my love, I know you are in pain, but I need you to help me undress you.” Mother instructed all of us.

    She came closer to me and with a little bit of my help, she pulled my dress off and covered me with a thin blanket. Shem began to wipe my face with a wet, cool piece of cloth. I began to feel less

suffocated but I still did not feel right.

    “Ah!” I screamed as another, more powerful contraction hit and gripped Shem’s hand harder than before.

    “Mama! Mama!” I heard from outside the tent.

    Before I knew it I saw two manes of blond hair as my daughters rushed into the hut, towards me, crying.

    “Sh, it’s alright.” I managed to choke out, “Mama’s okay.”

    “Girls go back to your uncle.” Shem told them while trying to comfort Adah who had clung to his leg.

    “No!” Evi cried as she tried to bury herself in my chest, “Mama!”

    Another contraction hit and I couldn’t help but howl, reaching out for mother with my free hand. The girls, terrified, began to weep into Shem’s legs.

    “Ila you must breath.” Mother told me soothingly, keeping her hand in my vice-like grip, “you need to stay calm.”

    “Girls.” I whimpered, “Mama’s sorry. Please go.”

    Father came back in and took them both out of the hut. As they were leaving, they were screaming for Shem. With the girls gone Shem put his undivided attention back on me and continued to cool

me down with the wet cloth. Mother went back to her spot in-between my legs to see where the baby was.

    “I don’t think I will make it.” I cried to Shem.

    “Don’t you ever say something like that!” he instructed me, “you will make it, as will our child.”

    Mother gave me some water and I took it greedily, but as soon as I swallowed some I vomited again.

    “I need to sleep.” I said to Shem, who was cleaning up my mouth, “I am tired.”

    “Mother what is going on?” Shem asked hysterically.

    “Calm yourself son. Ila you need to stay awake, it is time for you to push.” She said.

    I was about to protest, but I felt the need to push. I took a deep breath and bore down as hard as I could

    “Good Ila.” Mother told me, “It is coming fast.”

    “Keep going Ila you are doing wonderful!” Shem encouraged me as he kissed my forehead.

    “I can’t push anymore.” I cried, feeling faint.

    “You must!” Mother yelled, “Only one more child.

    I pushed harder than I had before and I felt my child slip out of me. Before I could see it or hear a cry, I passed out.

                                                                                                                             ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

    Thirsty. That is how I felt. I opened my eyes to find Shem asleep next to me his head on my chest. His hair was sprawled all over the place and a little bit was plastered to his forehead. I pushed it

back and he began to stir.

    “Ila?” he asked.

    He jolted up and kissed me.

    “Oh Ila!” he buried his head in my neck.

    “Sh, I’m here now. What happened?” I asked.

    Before he could answer me I heard shrill cry. I looked over and saw a tiny newborn, wrapped tightly, lying in the cot Shem had built months before. Shem got up and walked over to the cot. He bent

over it and gently lifted the child out and came back over to me.

    “Is that the child?” I asked him, my eyes brimming with tears.

    “Yes.” He told me, handing me the baby, “and he is quite hungry.”

    “He. It’s a boy.” I said taking him into my arms.

    I looked down at my son for the first time and saw he had a head full of dark brown hair, which was very different from his sisters’ blond hair. His eyes had the blue tint mother told me all

newborns had for a little while, but I could tell he had Shem’s beautiful brown-green eyes. He began to fuss, so I pulled down the blanket that was covering me and put him to my right breast. He

took my nipple in his mouth and began sucking hungrily.

    “He’s so beautiful.” I whispered, stroking his tuft of hair.

    “That is because he looks like his mother.” Shem said, kissing me.

    He bent down and grabbed a glass of water, which he handed to me. I took it from him and gulped it down.

    “How are you feeling?” he asked me, feeling my forehead.

    “Better.” I told him, leaning into his hand, “how long was I asleep?”

    “Not very long, but I was so afraid.” He answered, looking me in the eyes.

    “I’m fine, I’m awake now.” I comforted him, “have you thought of a name yet.”

We both looked down at our son. He was still eating. I detached him and switched him to my left breast.

    “No, but I had thought of one.” He told me, “Elijah.”

    I turned my head sharply to look at Shem, tears forming in my eyes. Elijah was my birth father’s name. I had told him when we were younger, he had asked me about my real family but I did not

think he remembered.

    “Thank you.” I whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

    After a few moments of silence, the only sounds coming from Elijah, who was still eating, mother poked her head in the hut.

    “Oh thank goodness you are awake now Ila! How do you feel?” she asked.

    Before I could respond, the girls ran into the hut, screaming mama. There screams startled Elijah, who instantly started to howl. Shem took him from my arms and began rocking him. The girls took

this opportunity to throw themselves at me.

    “Careful girls!” mother scolded them.

    “It is alright mother.” I told her, scooting over so they could lie next to me.

    “Baby!” Adah shrieked, pointing at Elijah who had started to calm down.

    “Yes this is your brother.” Shem said to her, handing Elijah back to me so that the girls could see him better.

    “He’s small.” Evi said, touching his hand.

    “He will get bigger and then you can play with him.” I told her.

    Elijah fell asleep so Shem but him in his cot and took the girls into their room. I, with mother’s help, had washed off and changed into clean clothing. I was getting comfortable in the bed, which

mother had changed the cloth covering it and the blanket, when Shem came back. He took his shirt off, put on a clean pair of trousers, and climbed into bed with me.

    “Did I tell you how wonderful you were today?” Shem whispered in my ear.

    “I don’t believe you did.” I said, turning to face him.

    “Well you were.” He replied and then kissed me, “I love you Ila.”

    “And I love you Shem.”


	2. Adjustments and Achievements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our family is getting used to having another baby around and the girls are learning how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just wanted to say that the women in my story only really cook, clean, have babies, and breastfeed because it is supposed to take time in biblical times and that's all women then did. Also there wasn't much to do then anyways. There is a little bit of sexual content but not a lot.

It had been a difficult few weeks. I was still tired and sore from the birth and the girls were not adjusting to having a newborn around too well. During the day Shem would play with the girls and take care of them, while mother would help me care for Elijah, mostly watching him while I slept and waking me when he needed feeding. The day was not too bad compared to nighttime. Nighttime was horrible. Elijah never slept and his constant wails woke the girls who would then holler for Shem to come to them or they would try to climb in our bed. It got so bad, that mother and father ended up taking the girls into their hut at night so they could sleep peacefully and Shem and I could take care of Elijah with no distractions.

                                                           ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

     “Be careful! Shem watch them!” I yelled to my husband.

     “I know Ila.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

     Shem and father were currently trying to teach the girls how to swim in a nearby lake. Mother and I were sitting on the shore with Elijah, watching them. Japheth was also in the water, trying to help.

     “He’s ready to eat daughter.” Mother told me, handing Elijah, who was starting to fuss, over to me.

     “It seems that he is always hungry.” I replied, taking him.

     I untied the front of my dress and let him attach to my left breast.

     “Your brothers were the same way.” Mother said, laughing a bit, “especially Shem, no matter how much he ate, he was always hungry moments later.”

     “Yes, he does enjoying eating,” I remarked, staring at my husband in the water.

     “Mama, Naama, look!” Evi screamed at us.

     I looked over to see her swimming a few strokes, from Japheth to Shem, on her own. While she did this, Adah clung on to her grandfather, terrified.

     “Oh Evi!” I cried, “You did it! You swam.”

   Shem carried her over to the shore and she ran over to me and mother.

   “Did you see me Eli?” she asked her brother who was busy eating, “did you see me Naama?”

     “Yes I did Evi and you were wonderful.” Mother replied to Evi, wrapping a blanket around her and bringing her into her lap.

     “Maybe Adah will try now.” I stated, switching Elijah to my right breast.

     “Hungry!” Evi declared.

     “Here have some bread and berries.” Mother told her, handing her a bowl full of luscious blue berries and a piece of bread.

   As she began to eat, I turned my attention to the water to see Adah leave her grandfather’s arms and paddle into Shem’s strong, open ones.

     “Adah you did it!” I yelled to her tears in my eyes.

     Adah had never been adventurous like Evi. She preferred to stay in the comfort of either Shem’s or my arms and almost never did anything that could hurt her. She was very quiet, unlike Evi who tended to scream everything she said. Evi loved to be the center of attention and Adah did not.

     “Mama I’m done.” Evi said, breaking me from my thoughts.

     Shem came out of the water with Adah and sat down, handing Adah some food.

     “Here I will take him, you eat.” Shem told me, taking Elijah, who had just been burped, from my arms.

     “He will sleep soon.” I instructed him.

 

   “Yes Ila I know.” Shem replied, kissing me.

     He got up to go and grabbed Evi, who had fallen asleep, in his free arm.

     “Japheth will you come help me?” Shem asked our brother.

     “Of course.” He relied, getting up and leaving with Shem.

     The rest of us sat, enjoying our mean in silence, until Adah broke it.

     “Mama milk?” she asked

     “Not right now Adah, mama’s tired.” I told her.

     I had tried to stop feeding them so much, but mother said the milk was good for them, so every once in a while I let them. I caved in and let her have whatever milk had come back.

     “Slowly Adah.” I told her, wincing.

     She slowed down her pace and mother, father, and I, with Adah in my arms, got up and began to walk back to our huts. Father put his arm around me and helped me stay upward, since Adah was bigger than Elijah.

     When we got back, Adah had fallen asleep so I put her in her hut with Evi and Elijah, who were also sleeping, and went back to my own. When I got in, I noticed Shem was lying in bed, so I crawled in and snuggled up close to him.

     “Ila?” I heard him mumble.

     “Who else.” I replied.

     Without opening his eyes, he pulled me in closer to him and began to kiss my neck. He moved his hands down, past my neck, shoulders, sensitive breasts and my bellybutton, and let them rest at my hips. I let out a moan and he moved his lips to nibble on my ear a bit. I let my hands wander, touching his hair, arms, and toned stomach. When they finally reached his thighs, we were interrupted by a loud shriek.

   “Mama, papa, Eli up!” I heard come from the children’s hut.

     Shem was about to get up, when I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

     “I’ll get him, you fix yourself.” I told him, pointing at his lower half.

     “Yes, I will do that.” He said, kissing me.


	3. Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ham has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sex in this chapter.

It was winter once again. All the animals had gone away, in caves and burrows, and the snow had begun to fall. Elijah was crawling now and the girls, amused, liked to let him follow them around. Shem and I had bundled them all up and taken them outside to play in the snow. Shem held Elijah in his lap, letting him throw snow everywhere, while I helped the girls build different things. We were all having a good time, when we heard mother scream.

     “Oh Ham!”

     I grabbed Elijah from Shem and ran to where she was, and sure enough saw my younger brother, with the girl father had thrown out of the ark.

     “Ila.” He whispered and went to hug me.

     Without hesitation, I lifted my arm and smacked him across the face as hard as I could, making him stagger backwards.

     “Ham!” the girl cried, “Are you alright?”

     “How dare you!” I screamed at him, “You left without telling anyone. Gone for the longest time. We didn’t know if you were dead or alive!”

     Elijah started to wail, scared from my screaming. Mother took him in her arms and tried to soothe him.

     “Ham?” I heard Shem ask and turned to see him behind me, holding Evi as Adah clung to his leg.

     “Mama!” Adah cried, running towards me.

     I picked her up and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I felt Shem come closer and put his arm protectively around me. At that point, Japheth and father had come out of their huts to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as Ham saw father he tensed and grabbed the girls hand.

     “Ham.” Father began, “I am so happy you are home! And you, young girl, I am happy he spared you, Ham deserves a wife.”

     Mother hugged father, with Elijah in her arms, and Japheth ran over to Ham and hugged him.

     “Are those the babies?” Ham asked Shem, still too nervous to speak to me.

     “Yes.” Shem told him, “I am holding Evi, Ila has Adah, and mother is holding our youngest, Elijah, a boy.”

     “They are all beautiful, like you Ila.” He said to me.

     “How did you survive?” Japheth asked the girl, “and what is your name?”

     “It is Na’el, and I do not know why I was spared or how.” She told us.

     Adah began to squirm so I put her down and she cautiously walked over to Ham and Na’el.

     “Who are you?” She asked him curiously.

     “I am your uncle, Ham.” He told her, crouching down to be around her height.

     “Papa I am cold!” Evi exclaimed holding onto Shem tighter than before.

   “Come let’s rest.” He said.

     He walked over to Adah and scooped her up, while I took Elijah from mother’s arms. Shem put the girls in their hut and then joined me in ours while I feed Elijah. He sat down next to me and began stroking Elijah’s thick head of hair, which was much like his own.

     “I think it is time for another.” He said, gazing into Elijah’s brown-green eyes.

     “Another what?” I asked me, “hut?”

     “No. Another child.” He replied his hands on my stomach, “Elijah is getting older and I rather enjoy seeing you with child.”

     “I believe you are right.” I told him, “When do you want to try?”

     “Now.” He said.

     I lifted my head from his chest and kissed him. He kissed me back and moved so that he was on top of me. He took his top off and then took off my dress. I blushed since he had not seen me naked for a while. My breast were red and blotchy from Elijah’s constant feedings and I had marks on my stomach, surrounding the large scar I had had for years.

     “You are so beautiful Ila.” He told me.

   He began to kiss my neck, his hands wandering along my naked body.

     “As much as I like this Shem, we must hurry.” I panted.

     “Yes of course.” He replied.

     I tore off his pants and he plunged into me. I cried out, from pleasure and shock. I t had been months since we had last been together. We both began to moan as he started to thrust rhythmically.

     “Yes!” I cried out, “Shem don’t stop, please!”

     “I won’t. I love you” he replied, kissing me.

     He moved his mouth from my lips to suck on my neck. I couldn’t take his slowness so in one swift move; I flipped us over so that I was on top.

     “Oh Ila!” Shem cried, going deeper inside of me.

     “Shem!” I screamed, hitting my climax.

     “Ila!” he yelled, hitting his too.

     I collapsed on top of him and kissed his chest. He turned us over and pulled out of me and we both fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Pains and Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shem and Ila find out she is pregnant and someone gets hurt.

It was official, I was pregnant. I had begun to feel ill, so Shem had father brew his test and the water turned yellow. Shem, like every time we found out I was pregnant, had dropped to his knees and kissed my stomach while I cried. We made father swear not to tell anyone because we wanted to wait until I was showing. That was about ninety-two days ago; Shem kept count on one of the walls in our hut. I had finally had a bit of swelling so we agreed we would tell the family tonight while we ate.

     We were all sitting around the fire eating the meal mother and Na’el had made. Mother had wanted me to help her but I made an excuse not to, saying Elijah was hungry and pretended to feed him in my hut. The girls were covered in their food, Evi in Shem’s lap, while Adah was sitting in Ham’s. Adah had become very attached to Ham in the time he had been back. Father was holding Elijah, trying to feed him some herb to soothe his teeth, which had just started to come in. Shem looked over at me and I nodded.

   “Ila and I are having another baby.” Shem told everyone, standing up.

     “Oh that is wonderful!” mother cried, throwing herself at Shem, “How long have you known?”

     “Ninety-two days, Shem counted.” I replied.

     “That long.” Ham said, engulfing me in a hug.

     Mother detached herself from Shem and came over to me. She pulled me into a hug and then put her hand on my stomach.

     “I can feel some swelling!” she happily exclaimed.

     “What do you think girls?” Shem asked them.

     “No more babies!” Evi screamed.

     “They cry.” Adah said, a bit quieter than her twin.

     I couldn’t help but burst into tears at their reactions. Shem put Evi down and put his arm around me.

     “Sh, it is okay.” He told me soothingly, “they do not understand.”

     “It’ll be wonderful Ila.” Mother added, stroking my hair.

     “No!” I heard, and turned to see Elijah giggling in father’s arms, “No!”

     “He spoke.” Shem whispered, astonished.

   He removed his arm from my shoulders and grabbed Elijah from father. He tossed in the air and kissed him.

     “Come on Elijah say it again!” Shem encouraged him.

     “No!” Elijah said in return.

     “My baby!” I cried taking him from Shem.

     “Ma.” He whispered, burying his head into my neck.

     “Did you hear him Shem?” I asked my husband, crying, “He called me ma!”

     “I did, I heard it.” He replied rubbing Elijah’s back.

     We all stayed by the fire a bit longer. The children had all fallen asleep, Elijah in my arms, Evi in Shem’s, and Adah in Ham’s. Shem, Ham, Japheth, and father were all discussing something. Ham and father had gotten over their problems since Ham had gotten back and had made up; Ham had his arm around Na’el, who was asleep on his shoulder. I was thinking when mother decided to interrupt my thoughts.

     “What bothers you daughter?” she whispered, getting closer to me so nobody would hear us.

     “Nothing bothers me.” I replied.

     “Do not lie to me Ila.” She told me, looking me in the eyes, “tell me what the matter is.”

     “I do not know.” I sighed in defeat, “it’s just before we had children, Shem and I were so in love and we would spend hours running around and kissing, but now we are barely alone and I don’t think he even loves me anymore.”

     By those last few words I was sobbing and everyone and stopped what they were doing to look at me.

     “It is nothing.” Mother told everyone, “I will take her to bed.”

     She got up, handed Elijah to father, and helped me up. We walked in silence back to my hut. I was still crying and she let me walk with my head on her shoulder. Once we got back to my hut, she helped me lie down and handed me a glass of water.

     “I want you to listen to me Ila.” Mother told me sternly yet gently, “you and Shem did not fall out of love, you grew up. You have children to care for now and they are most important. I see the way Shem looks at you child, he still loves you.”

     Her words had calmed me down and I had begun to fall asleep when Shem came in. He dressed in his night clothes and crawled into bed with me. He kissed me and before I drifted off to sleep I heard him say,

     “No matter what Ila, I will always love you.”

                                                       ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

     A few weeks had passed since Shem revealed I was with child and within that I time I had begun to get sicker by the day. It would get so bad at times that I would not be able to get out of bed. On those days, I only woke to feed Elijah. Shem would spend these days caring for me while mother and Na’el watched after the children and father, Ham, and Japheth worked on the new hut Shem had begun to build for us. When it is done, it will be large enough to comfortably fit the five of us, plus the new baby, and it was a good enough distance for us to be able to walk to see the others, but to also be our own little family. Once our new hut was built and we got settled in, Ham and Na’el would move into ours. Since they came they had been staying in Japheth’s hut, and Japheth had been staying with mother and father.

     I was currently resting on a little mat outside the hut with Shem while we watched the girls pick flowers with Elijah. The cold winter had finally ended and the snow had melted.

     “Have you thought of what you might want to name it?” Shem asked me as he massaged my feet.

     “I haven’t really had the time.” I replied tiredly, “have you?”

   “A bit.” He replied, moving his hands from my feet to me belly, “I like to think about it when you are napping and I get to speak to the baby in peace.”

     “You speak to my stomach while I am asleep?” I asked him.

     “Not to your stomach.” He replied kissing it, “the child.”

     “Well would you care to tell me the names you have been discussing with the baby?” I asked him.

     Before he could answer me we heard a piercing scream come from the direction of the children. Shem jumped up and sprinted over to see what was wrong. He ran back to the mat carrying Evi. As he got closer I noticed a there was blood dripping from a gash on her leg. He put her down next to me and she buried her head in my chest as she sobbed. Shem went to go grab Adah and Elijah and I took one of the blankets from the mat and wrapped it around Evi’s wound.

     “Keep pressure on it.” Shem instructed me, putting the other children down, “I am going to get father.”

     He left, running, and Adah crawled over to where Evi was.

     “You hurt Evi!” Evi told her.

     “I am. Mama I’m hurt.” Evi cried clinging to me even more than she was before.

     “I know baby.” I said soothingly.

     Shem rushed back with father; both out of breath. Father had bandages and different herbs with him as well as some water. Mother followed the both of them.

     “Ila I need you move her so that I can see her leg. Naameh take Adah and Elijah away.” Father instructed.

     Mother took the other children and I moved Evi so that her head was between my stomach and my bosom, which wasn’t very comfortable for me but it was for her. Shem moved over to where both of our heads were and whipped Evi’s forehead with freshly wet cloth. Evi had stopped shrieking, but she was still sobbing. Father removed the blanket from her leg and began to clean the wound. It wasn’t a very big gash, but from what I could see it was deep. He blended some herbs together in some water and dabbed the concoction on the wound with some cloth as gently as he could.

     “Papa it hurts!” Evi cried, reaching for Shem, “No more!”

     “I’m sorry baby.” She cried, “But it has to be cleaned.”

   I began to play with her hair and started to hum. It calmed her and by the time father finished cleaning the gash and wrapping it, she was fast asleep. Shem carried her to her bed and father helped me up and we began to walk to the fire pit for dinner.

     “Thank you father.” I said to him.

     “You are welcome Ila.” He replied, “It was just a gash. I believe she was frightened by the blood mostly.

     Once we got to the pit, he helped me sit and went to put the herbs and bandages back.

     “How is she?” Ham asked.

     “She is fine, asleep now.” I told him.

   Mother came over to hand me a bowl of soup, but the second I smelt it I doubled over and vomited.

   “Okay never mind Ila.” Mother told me reassuringly, “I will get you some bread.”

     “What happened?” Shem asked coming to my side.

     “The smell of the soup upset her stomach.” Mother told him, handing me some bread, “get her some water.”

     Shem brought me some water and moved over so his meal wouldn’t make me sick again.

   “Shall we thank HIM.” Father said.

   We all stopped eating and father thanked the creator for trusting with his task, apologized for failing him, and thanked him again for the food and our wonderful family.

     “And maybe someday, Ila will be able to eat again.” He concluded.


	5. New Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I want to know what people think!!!

The farther into my pregnancy I got, the larger I seemed to get. I had gotten so big that we had to wean Elijah off my breasts because there was no comfortable way to for me to feed him. He had put up a fight at first, but when I had given in and fed him, the baby kicked him and he wasn’t too happy about it. He was now eating mushed berries and fish that mother prepared. He was also beginning to speak more. He called Shem, “Pa,” and would yell, “Now,” to the girls when he wanted to play with them. As Elijah got older, Adah and Evi began to like him better. The three would spend all day playing together, running and collecting berries. Evi’s leg had completely healed within a few days, but she pretended that it still hurt for the attention. She would cry when she was told to walk and someone, usually father, would carry her. She kept this up for about a week, but then she watched her brother and sister running and climbing over their father and decided to give up her act and join in.

     My sickness had primarily ended and even though I carried a fairly large weight, I spent most of my time playing with the children. The girls had taken an interest in my pregnancy this time and enjoyed feeling the baby kick and talking to my belly.

     Everyone was currently eating breakfast in the dining area eating together. Ham and Na’el had announced that she was with child a few days earlier so she sat a little farther back from everyone else to avoid getting sick. I was enjoying my meal and feeding Elijah some mushed berries, when I felt the baby give a strong kick towards my insides.

     “Ouch!” I shrieked.

     “Ila what is it?” Shem asked, rushing over to me, “is it time?”

     “No it is not coming.” I told him chuckling, “it just kicked hard towards my insides.”

     “But I thought it kicked higher this morning?” he asked me curiously.”

     “It did.” I replied, “Right above my rib.”

     “Maybe you are carrying twins again.” Mother suggested.

     “It would make sense; you were about this size with the girls and smaller with Elijah.” Shem said.

     “Are you telling me I am huge?” I asked him with a glare.

     “Yes but I don’t mind.” He replied, kissing me.

   Mother slapped Shem upside the head while I scoffed and handed him Elijah.

     “Ouch mother!” Shem exclaimed, “And where are you going off to Ila?”

     “I am going to take a bath and a nap while you watch the children.” I told him.

     I kissed both of the girls on their foreheads and headed off towards the hut. I started poured some water into the washing basin that I had started heating earlier and put some herbs in. Once the water had cooled to a nice warm temperature, I undressed and got in.

     “Daughter.” I heard and turned to see mother standing in the doorway, “can I enter?”

     “Of course mother, would you mind added a bit more water?” I asked her.

     She nodded and poured some of the hot water into the tub. She took some oils from a vial in her pocket that she had extracted from some flowers and added it to the water.

     “Thank you.” I told her, closing my eyes, “Do you really think its twins again?”      “Yes I do.” She replied.

     She poured some water on my hair with a cup and once it was wet enough, she braided it and tied the end with a string. She used to do this when I was little, just as I told her my birth mother did. I took a cloth to clean myself but she took it from my hands.

     “No let me, I miss this.” She said.

     I chuckled in return and handed her the cloth.

     “You can wash your grandchildren you know.” I told her.

     “Yes I know but it’s different.” She replied, “And I know I am not going to see them as much when you move away; or you and Shem for that matter.”

     “That is not true mother.” I said looking at her, “it is not that far away, just little walk.”

     “But I do not understand why you want to be so far from us, explain it Ila?” she asked me.

     “Because mother,” I sighed, “Shem and I want a chance to be our own family. For so long we thought that we would never be able to have even one child and now look at us. We do not want to hurt you or father; we only wish to enjoy what we have been blessed with.

     Mother looked at me knowingly and kissed my forehead. She helped me stand and wrapped a towel around me. Once I was dry and out of the tub, I put on a clean night dress and mother helped lower me onto my mattress. She lied down next to me and stroked my hair. I felt my eyes droop and finally succumbed to sleep.

     When I woke later it was not mother who was next to me, but Shem. He was wide awake and his hands were caressing my belly. He must of felt me move because he looked up at me and smiled.

     “I thought I told you to mind the children.” I scolded him jokingly.

     “I was but they are napping now.” He replied kissing me, “you know how beautiful you are right Ila?”

   “I am most definitely not beautiful right now.” I said, point to my swollen abdomen, feet, face, neck, and hands.

     “I don’t mind it. It shows that you are carrying new life that we have created.” He told me.

     “Ma!” cried Elijah, running into the hut and onto the mattress.

     “And how did you get out of your cot?” I asked him, poking his nose as Shem ruffled his hair.

     “Climbed.” He mumbled into my neck.

     “I believe it is time for a new cot.” Shem declared.

     “When we move.” I told him.


	6. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!! I don't think I'm going to put summaries because I don't want to give the chapter away and sorry my titles suck.

A couple more weeks had past and it was time for us to move. Shem had continued to keep count of how many days I had been pregnant and so far it was two hundred and fifty-three days. I was tired and tried not to move so much to try to keep the babies from coming. It had taken a while, but I finally realized that mother was right, I was having twins again.

     Shem, father, and Ham had started to move our bedrolls, blankets, and other furniture, while mother and I packed up herbs, berries, bread, and fish. Japheth and Na’el kept the children busy and packed up our clothes. Mother had come to terms with our moving but she still didn’t like that we were moving before I gave birth. For our first night in the new hut, mother and father had agreed to watch the girls, and Ham and Na’el were to watch Elijah so that Shem and I could be alone. It had been so long since Shem and I had lied together or even been alone, and we wanted a night before I gave birth.

     Once we were all done packing, and our new home was done, Shem and I bid good night to everyone, kissed our children, and left. It took a while to get there due to my extra weight, but once we got in I gasped at how perfect it was. There was a furnace and a hearth right where you walked in and a cooking and dining are behind it. Off to the left there was a washroom and a fairly large room.

     “Our bedroom.” He whispered in my ear.

     Off to the right of the common area were three rooms for the children. The plan was to give them each their own room until the new ones were older, then we would have Adah and Evi share and the new twins would share. Outside the hut was a beautiful little herb garden and some chairs that I had seen Shem building. He had built most of the furniture here but those chairs he built by our old hut with the girls. We also had a little coop made of wood that housed a few chickens, for eggs, and a fenced area of cattle and goats for milk. Not too far from the hut was a lake that Shem had said was clean for washing clothes and dishes and we could also fish from it. Father had allowed us to begin eating fish, eggs, and a few types of birds, but the birds and fish we killed had to be plentiful.

     After the tour of our new home Shem and I went back to our room. Once we got there he moved to kiss me and I kissed him back. He pulled off my dress and gently lied me down on the mattress. The second I lied down, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach but I ignored it, thinking it was just a sharp kick. By this time Shem had removed his shirt and was on top of me, kissing my neck, his hands wandering to my thighs. I began to touch his chest and just as he moved his hands in-between my legs, I felt a familiar trickle of water roll down from my womanhood. Shem stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

     “Was that?” he asked me wild-eyed.

     I gulped and nodded. He immediately jumped up and helped me into my night dress. He ran out of the room and came back a few moments later with some blankets and water. As he came back, I felt a contraction rip through me and knowing the children weren’t around I let out a howl. Shem immediately came to my side and grasped my hand. Once it passed, he released my hand and went to go check on the babies.

     “They’re coming Ila.” He told me, “I do not want to leave you alone so I will deliver them, then when I know you are all fine I will fetch mother.”

     “Do you know how?” I asked him through my tears.

     “Yes mother taught me, just in case.” He replied.

   He wet a piece of cloth and placed it on my forehead. My water had broken before I really had any contraction so I knew this birth would be fast. Another contraction hit and I gripped Shem’s hand.

     “Breath Ila. In and out.” He instructed me.

     “I KNOW SHEM!” I hollered at him.

     Just about every few hours he would move from my side to check in between my legs.

     “I see a head Ila. You will need to push soon.” He finally said, cleaning his hands once again.

     I took a deep breath and as soon as I felt another contraction I pushed. Shem kept held of my hand and squeezed it encouragingly while telling me how well I was doing.

     “You’re doing so well Ila. One more push and the first one will be out.” Shem told me, crying.

     I pushed one last time and heard a shrill cry fill the room. I looked up to see Shem removing a crying baby from my body. He wiped it down with a wet cloth and swaddled it in a blanket, then crossed over and handed it to me.

     “Meet your new daughter.” He told me handing her over.

     I took her into my arms and started to rock her. I looked at her and saw that she had mine and my birth mother’s dark brown eyes, and black hair like Naameh and Ham.

   “She’s so beautiful.” Shem said stroking her little tuft of hair.

     Before I could reply I felt another sharp pain in my abdomen and grunted. Shem took the baby and but her in her cradle by our bedroll. He then came back over to me and checked on the next baby. He told me to push and I did. As soon as I started to push, I noticed something change in Shem’s demeanor.

     “What’s wrong Shem?” I cried.

     “The cord is around its neck. You need to push as hard as you can!” he informed me.

     I pushed as hard as I could, feeling my face turn purple. I felt the baby slip out and Shem immediately untied the cord, but something was still wrong; the baby wasn’t crying and it was a bluish-grey color. Shem put the baby on a blanket on the ground and began to blow air into its mouth. I was sobbing, trying to sit up but Shem kept yelling at me to stay down. After a few grueling moments, I finally heard the sound we had been waiting for. Shem got up and handed me the baby and went to pick up our daughter. Curious, I moved the blanket and saw that it was a boy. Shem sat down next to me and we sat in silence, staring at our newest miracles.

                                                       ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

     “I cannot believe you did not fetch me.” Mother scolded us a few hours later.

     Shem and I had spent our time alone feeding and naming the twins. We decided to name our daughter Naomi, a variant of Naameh, and our son Asher. After they had been feed and were napping, Shem left to tell the others and grab our other children. He had come back carrying the girls and was followed by mother who had Elijah in her arms. She had put him down and ran to my side in seconds. She checked my forehead and went between my legs to make sure I wasn’t bleeding.

     “Everything looks fine, how do you feel Ila?” she asked me, looking at the baby in my arms, “have you named them?”

     “I am fine mother, just tired. This is Asher and Shem has Naomi in his arms.” I informed her, handing Asher over.

     “Mama look at me!” I heard Adah yell.

     I looked over to see Adah sitting in Ham’s lap holding Naomi. Adah had been very excited to see the babies but Evi had wanted nothing to do with them. She clung to Shem’s leg as he was trying to get Elijah down.

     “Here Shem hand him to me.” I told him.

     He came over and gave Elijah to me. He was still fussing but he had calmed down a bit in my embrace. I rocked him a bit and once he fell asleep I handed him back to Shem.

     At this point everyone had come to see the babies and they were passing them around. It was very early in the morning and the other children had been put to sleep. Shem was sitting on the mattress with his arm around me, while mother was on my other side fussing over me. Ham and Na’el were sitting on a cushion taking turns holding and cooing over Asher while father had Naomi in his arms. Japheth was sleeping.

     “She is so beautiful.” Father exclaimed, “It is funny though, she looks like Shem did when he was first born. Except for the eyes of course, those are yours Ila.”

     “Are you saying I looked like a girl when I was born?” Shem asked him jokingly.

     “For the longest time.” Mother told him, “but your father is right, Naomi is the first one to look exactly like you Shem. The girls look like the both of you, Elijah if fully you Ila, and Asher looks, well, I think he looks a bit like me.”

     “He does.” Na’el piped in, handing Asher over to mother.

     “We should be going now, they will need to be fed soon and Shem and Ila must be tired.” Father said, handing Naomi to me.

     It took some time, but we finally got everyone to leave. I fed the twins and they had been put to sleep. I was still tired but I couldn’t get myself to fall asleep. I turned over and stared at Shem, who was sleeping soundly. He was so beautiful. I thought back to when I wanted to find him a new wife, one who could give him pleasure and children. How stupid I was to almost give this up. Things would have been different if I had stayed barren, but would it have been a good different or a bad different.


	7. Celebrations

It had been about three months since Naomi and Asher had been born. It had been hard at first, being a bit farther away from everybody else, but mother had stayed with us for the first few weeks. She couldn’t stay much longer because Na’el had gone into labor. Her labor was long like mine was the first time and after hours of waiting she had a boy. Her and Ham had named him Jonas, after her father. He had dark hair like the both of them and the same blue eyes that Evi and Adah did. After he was born mother finally realized that us moving was a good idea, since then there would be three newborns. Naomi and Asher grew every day, as did Elijah. He was walking and talking and enjoyed following Shem around. The girls like spending time with Shem but were very interested in the babies.

     We were currently getting ready for a birthday feast for the girls in our new home. Shem had kept count since the day they were born, as he has been doing with all our children, and they were to be four today. I felt that they had been feeling left out and decided to throw a feast in their honor. Mother was helping me prepare fish and vegetables, Na’el and Japheth, and Jonas, were decorating, and Shem, Ham, and father had taken Elijah and the girls to pick berries. Naomi and Asher were sleeping.

     “Do they sleep through the night?” mother asked me while rubbing Asher’s belly.

     “Naomi is good but Asher refuses to sleep.” I replied sighing.

     “I have some herbs that can help him. How are Elijah’s teeth? Na’el hand me the child so you can rest.” She commanded.

     “Better, his fever has stopped and most of them are in.” I told her while touching Jonas’ cheek.

     “I never thought I would be able to hold a child of Hams.” Mother said quietly.

   “Do you worry about Japheth?” I asked her.

     “Sometimes I do.” She replied

     The food was ready and as soon as the men came back with the girls and the berries, we all began to eat. The twins were hungry so I was feeding them as well.

     “How many more are you two going to have?” father asked Shem and I.

     “I don’t know.” Shem replied, “It’s up to Ila.”

     “I want to have more once these ones are older.” I said motioning to the babies I was nursing, “maybe once they are Elijah’s age, maybe even a year older than he is.”

     Once everyone finished eating their dinner, mother and I cleared the plates and served the berries and crème. The girls sat on Shem’s lap as everyone gave them a gift. Mother gave them some special herbs for their bath, father gave them each a flute, Ham and Na’el gave them some dresses Na’el had stitched, and Japheth gave them a necklace each that he had made from shells. After a few more hours of flute playing and celebrating the children were asleep and Shem and I were alone.

     “A few more years, does that mean we won’t be able to lie together anymore?” Shem asked me cheekily as he helped me clean up.

     “No we will still be able to lie together.” I told him, “Mother told me what to do to not get pregnant.”

     “You spoke to mother about this?” Shem asked, horrified.

     “Of course I did. She said that as you feel the pressure about to explode you pull out and I will finish with my hand.”

     “How does she know?” he asked, still horrified.

     “Well there are only three of you and mother is still able to carry a child, you don’t think her and father to lay together do you?” I said to him.

     “I prefer not to think of it.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they knew about the pull-out method then but its the only type of birth control that would have been available.


	8. The First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to their first "I love you!"

_It was warm. Summer had recently begun and I was in the woods collecting some flowers. Mother had sent the boys fishing for some dinner and me to get some flowers and berries while her and father talked. I was bent over, picking a beautiful red rose, when I felt someone touch my hips. I jumped back in surprise and turned to meet Shem’s gaze._

_“Shem.” I had said, letting out a sigh of relief._

_“Did I frighten you Ila.” He asked chuckling._

_“Yes you did.” I told him, “What happened? Why aren’t you fishing?”_

_“We finished. Today was a good day. Mother said you were in the woods so I came to find you.” He replied._

_I had been living with Shem and his family for seven years. As the years came and went I had begun to form feeling for Shem. He was gentle and kind, but if you pushed him far enough, as Ham often did, he could become violent. He had been dropping hints recently that he was interested in me but he never did anything._

_“Why?” I asked him gazing into his eyes._

_“This is why.” He told me._

_He pulled me close to him and kissed me. Once I got over the shock I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tasted warm and I could tell he had just eaten some soup that mother had made for dinner the night before. After a few moments of pure bliss, Shem pulled apart and pushed some hair out of my face._

_“Ila, will you be my wife?” he asked me._

_“What? Why?” I stammered._

_“Father told me that is was time for me to have a wife, and I want you. I love you Ila.” He replied, not once breaking eye contact._

_I put my arms around him and kissed him as hard as I could._

_“Yes.” I cried, “I love you too Shem.”_


	9. Visiting and Stories

I woke up with a start. It had been the longest time since I had dreamed of the moment when Shem had asked me to be his wife. I looked over to see him asleep with Asher in his arms. He was lying on his back with his mouth open slightly. Asher slept with his head on Shem’s chest while the rest of his tiny body was spread out, almost like a bird. I picked Asher up and he began to stir.

     “Sh little one, it’s alright.” I whispered to him, “mama’s got you.”

   I rocked him until he fell back to sleep and laid him in his cradle next to Naomi. Once I put him down I went to check on the other children. I walked into Elijah’s room to see him sitting up, completely awake, in his cot. As soon as he saw me he lifted up his arms and I crossed over and picked him up.

     “Someone’s up early.” I said to him, taping his nose playfully.

     “Wet.” He told me pointing to his cot.

     I looked over to see his mattress was sopping wet and felt his bottom, which was wet as well. I sighed and carried him into the hearth and set him down. I came back to him a moment later with a basin and a pot of water. I lit the furnace and once a good size fire was ready, I put the pot over it and let the water heat up. I undressed Elijah and set him down on a clean cloth with a piece of bread. He began to nibble on the bread as I poured to now warm water into the washing basin. I took the bread from him and set him in the water. He immediately began to splash around in the water and giggled. I took a washcloth that had some oils on it and began to scrub him. He began to fuss a bit so I started to sing to him. He calmed down and started to splash again.

     “You know you have a beautiful voice my love.” I heard and turned to she Shem behind me.

     “Pa!” Elijah exclaimed reaching for Shem.

     “I’ll hold you once mama’s done washing you.” He told him.

     “He wet himself and the cot.” I explained, “can you wash his blankets and mattress?”

     “Yes of course. What if he wants to sleep after his bath though?” Shem asked me.

     “Then I will put him on our bed, but I do not think he will be tired for a while.” I replied.

   Shem left to go clean up the mess and I picked Elijah up out of the basin and wrapped a blanket around him. I gave him his bread back and began to dry him off. Once Elijah was nice and dry I went back to his room and changed him. He rolled off of my lap once I was done and began to walk around the room, talking to various objects. Shem came back into the room and scooped Elijah into his arms. I then left to go clean up the bath supplies.

     Once that was all clean I started on breakfast for the girls, since I knew they would be awake soon. The sun had just come up and had cast an orange glow through the window in the kitchen. I was cutting up some apples and banana’s when I felt Shem put his arms around me and kiss my neck.

     “Good morning.” He mumbled into my shoulder.

     “Good morning.” I replied, “Where is Elijah?”

     “I sent him to wake his sisters.” He told me.

     I shook my head and began to put the fruit I had cut into five bowls. I began handing the bowls to Shem and he put them down on the table next to the cups I had already put down. I placed a jug of milk on the table and put bread next to each bowl. As soon as I was done, Shem entered carrying Elijah, followed by Evi and Adah. Everyone sat down and began to eat. After a few moments, the babies began to cry so I got up and walked into mine and Shem’s room. Once I reached the cot I picked both babies up and brought them back to the table. I sat in my seat and began to feed them.

     “Mama, papa, what we doing today?” Evi asked sleepily.

     “I don’t know.” Shem told her, “What do you want to do?”

     “See Naama and grandpa and Uncle Ham and Aunt Na’el and Uncle Japheth and baby Jonas.” Adah exclaimed, spraying food everywhere.

     “Finish chewing before you speak.” I scolded her, wiping her face, “and I suppose the walk would be good for everyone. What do you think Shem?”

     “I think that’s a wonderful idea Adah.” He said to her.

     Once we all finished eating and the twins were feed, Shem and I changed the children and prepared to leave. I wrapped Naomi to my chest while Shem wrapped Asher to his and we headed off. The walk took about ten minutes and once we got there the girls ran into mother and father’s hut. They emerged a few moments later followed by a bewildered mother and father.

     “Shem, Ila, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” mother asked, pulling us into a hug.

   “Everything is fine mother, the girls just wanted to visit.” Shem told her.

     “Can you take us swimming grandpa?” Evi asked father.

     “No I want to chase the ducks!” Adah cried.

     “We can do both girls, but first we must eat.” Father told them.

     “We ate already.” Evi told him.

     “Yes but they haven’t.” Shem said to her, “We will sit and talk to them while they eat and then grandpa will take you to swim and chase ducks.”

     Mother had taken Naomi from my chest and was starting breakfast with her in her arms. I set down a blanket and Shem set Elijah and Asher down and went to go wake Ham with Adah while father took Evi to wake Japheth. I sat down and Elijah crawled into my lap and began to play with my hair.

     “Can I help you mother or take Naomi?” I asked her.

     “No I’m fine. I love holding her, it’s like I’m holding a baby Shem again.” She replied, “How are you?”

     “Better. I’m still tired and my breasts are sore, but they are sleeping more through the night now.” I told her.

     Once mother was done everyone had come out and said their hellos. Shem took Naomi from mother so she could eat and sat down next to me. Asher had started fussing so I was rocking him while Elijah was patting his head.

     “Gentle Elijah.” Shem told him.

     “Mama look at baby Jonas, he is almost as big as Asher.” Adah said to me.

     “He is.” I told her looking down at my son.

     I was worried about Asher, and I know Shem was too. He was very small and he seemed to have a little trouble breathing at times. He also ate very little. But these things didn’t really seem to be much of a problem. He laughed and kicked his legs. He moved his arms around everywhere and was able to rollover from his stomach to his back, like our other children did around five months. Naomi was fine however. She was about the same size as the others were at her and Asher’s age and ate at least four times a day. She was a little trouble maker and had recently begun to try sitting up on her own. The girls loved dressing her up and would pretend she was their baby while Elijah would just stare at her. Elijah was very stubborn around the babies but would occasionally try to calm Asher when he cried, which was very often. Asher’s constant wails worried Shem and I at first, but mother told us Ham was the same way and gave me some herbs to put on my nipples before feeding him that would help. The herbs helped a lot and now he cried less but it was still a lot.

     Once everyone finished eating, Japheth and father took the girls to swim while Shem and Ham went off into the woods to do something. Na’el joined me with Jonas on the blanket and mother sat with Elijah nearby, watching him pick flowers.

     “how do you like having a child?” I asked Na’el who had put a sleeping Jonas next to Ashe and picked up Naomi.

     “I love it, but I do wish I had a daughter.” She confided in me.

     “As much as I love my daughters, I do enjoy having sons. They are less dramatic.” I told her, tickling Asher’s belly, “besides you can have more.”

     “Yes I know and we will, I’m just not ready yet.” She said stroking Naomi’s beautiful black hair.

     “I find it strange that my first twins have light hair and my second pair have such dark.” I said.

     “Well Ham, Naameh, and Japheth all have hair as black as coal so that explains the dark hair, but where did the blonde come from?” she asked me.

     “My birth mother had blonde hair and dark brown eyes like mine. My birth father had hair like mine and lighter brown eyes. Naomi has her eyes and Elijah has his hair.” I told her.

     “Jonas looks like my eldest sister did.” Na’el said, “She and I were the only ones to have black hair and brown eyes.”

     “Did you see them die.” I asked her.

     “No only my father. Did you see your family die.” She asked in return.

     “Most of them. My father and uncles had run back to our tents to grab weapons so I never found out what happened to them. One of the men had come to grab me and my mother threw herself in front of me, when she did that he grabbed her and ran a spear through her. My aunt had tried to pull me away but another man came and slit her throat. The man who killed my mother pushed me down and ran a knife across my lower stomach. He then left and I lied there for I don’t even know how long bleeding, then Shem found me and Naameh healed me.” I told Na’el, tears pouring from my eyes.

     Mother had come over at some point in my story had was rubbing my back.

     “And I am so glad he did.” She said to me, kissing my temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would really appreciate a comment or 2!!!!!


	10. Visiting Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you charlottegreen for your comment! I really appreciate it and am open to any suggestion you may have!

     After a couple hours everyone had come back to the dining pit for lunch. The girls ran over to me and began telling me about their day. Na’el had taken Jonas into her hut to feed him and Shem had come over and taken her spot on the blanket. I was feeding Naomi and Shem was lying on his back while Elijah climbed all over him. Mother was coming around handing everybody lunch.

     “Here Ila.” She said handing me a plate.

     “Thanks mother but I will eat when she is done nursing.” I told her.

     “Are you sure?” she asked me.

     “Yes mother I am sure.” I said, “Evi please don’t feed Asher your food he can’t eat it yet.”

     “But mama he is reaching for it.” She whined.

     “He just wants to be held.” Mother told her picking Asher up.

     Once Naomi was done I handed her to Shem, who had finished eating, and took the plate mother had left out for me. It was delicious and one we were done, Shem and I put the children in mother and father’s hut for a nap. We put the girls and Elijah on the mattress and mother had brought in a cradle for the babies. Once they were all asleep Shem and I went back to the fire pit.

     “How do you like your new home?” father asked us.

     “It’s lovely.” I replied.

     “It turned out well. It is nice to have more space.” Shem said.

     “Will you have enough space for another child?” mother asked.

     Shem and I looked at each other, we hadn’t thought of that. Not that we were done having children, we just wanted to wait a little while. The house had plenty of room and Shem would easily be able to add onto it if we needed to add on.

     “Most likely.” Shem told her, “but it will be a little while before we have another.”

     “Once Naomi and Asher are older and don’t need to be nursed anymore.” I added in.

   “We plan on having another child soon.” Ham announced, putting an arm around Na’el’s shoulder.

     “Once Jonas is a year.” She said.

     “That is wonderful!” mother told them.

   “Repopulating should be easier now.” Father said, “It doesn’t all depend on you now Ila.”

     “Yes I am glad. As much as I love being a mother, I do not think I will be able to give birth many more times. Maybe just two or three more times, then we will be done.” I replied.

     “It is your choice Ila.” Shem told me, kissing my temple.

     We all sat and talked for a couple hours and once the children woke up, Shem and I took them home. When we got home I started putting together a bath for the girls while Shem watched them build towers with Elijah out of sticks and stones behind our home.

     “Girls.” I called out for them, “Come in the water is ready.”

     They came running in. I undressed them both and helped them into the basin. They were pretty good at washing themselves, but I always stayed next to the basin to watch them and make sure they didn’t miss anywhere.

     “Did you enjoy today?” I asked them while braiding Evi’s hair.

     “Yes mama!” Adah exclaimed, patting her already braided hair.

     “I miss grandpa and Naama.” Evi said sighing.

     For four, the girls were very grown up for their age. Their speech was very good and they could wash and eat without any help. Evi was very funny and very fast like Shem. She was always interested in what he was up to and followed him around asking him what he was doing. Adah was fast to but she was very quiet and tended to be scared of most things. She spent most of her time helping me with the babies and playing with Elijah. Adah would make a good mother one day, I could feel it.

     Once the girls were done with their bath, I dried them both of and sent them to Shem to help them get dressed while I set up Elijah’s bath. I tended to give the baths because I was more patient then Shem. Not that he wasn’t a good father; he was incredible and loved his children more than anything. He just wasn’t the most patient person. He didn’t understand their little games like I did.

     After Elijah’s bath I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I put together some chopped carrots, peas, and put them in a bowl in a little bit of water over the fire to steam them a bit. I then took some chicken that Shem had cut up for me and sprinkled some herbs on it. I put it in a pan and switched it out with the vegetables over the fire. While the chicken cooked, I feed the twins and changed their clothes and Shem and the girls set the table. Once I was done nursing the twins I took the chicken from the fire and put the vegetables in the pan. I mixed it all together and put a spoonful on everyone’s plate. I sat down in my seat and we all began to eat.

     “This is wonderful Ila.” Shem said to me.

     “Thank you.” I replied, “What do you think girls.”

     “No peas.” Adah said taking her peas and putting them in Elijah’s bowl, who ate them greedily.

     “I like chicken!” Evi told me, “Can we eat it more.”

     “Adah please don’t give your peas to Elijah and yes Evi we can eat more chicken.” Shem said, putting more peas on Adah’s plate.


	11. Authors Note

Okay so sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy and I saw Noah on Thursday. It was incredible! So my story still has some things acurate to the movie but some of the minor details are different. I will update by the end of the weekend!


	12. Scares and Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long and if anybody has any suggestions I am open to any. I won't but summaries because I don't want to ruin anything.

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Shem and I had taken the children to see everyone. The twins were eight months and had just started to stand on their own and I wanted to show mother. I sat outside her and father’s hut while the children played. Ham and father were busy doing something and Shem had taken Japheth for a hike since they had not done anything together in a while. We had been talking for a few hours when we heard Japheth screaming for mother. We both asked Na’el to watch the children and ran towards his voice. We finally found him after about twenty minutes of running. I ran closer and screamed at what I saw. He was crouching over Shem who had a large gash across his chest and blood trickling from his head. One of his legs was twisted as well.

     “Shem!” I screamed, dropping to my knees.

     “What happened son?” Mother asked Japheth, checking Shem’s neck for a pulse.

   “We were walking when Shem noticed a wounded baby animal. He went over to check on it and the mother saw and got angry. She scratched him and he trampled backwards and hit his head. He is still breathing but he won’t wake.” Japheth told us crying.

     “Japheth I need you to find Ham and your father. Have the bring something to carry Shem back with them and some water and bandages.” She instructed him, “Ila hand be your scarf, I need something to put pressure on the wounds.”

     I nodded and handed her my scarf. Still shaking I took one of his hands in both of mine. Mother wrapped my scarf and wrapped it around his chest and wrapped hers around his head. She was shaking to, but I believe she was trying to be strong for me. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me. After a many grueling minutes, I don’t know how many, Japheth finally returned with father and Ham. Japheth ran to mother and I while father and Ham gently lifted Shem onto a board they had covered with a mattress. Mother and I went ahead of the three men and brought all the children into Ham and Na’el’s hut.

     “Mother, Ila.” Ham called us from the opening of the hut.

     We both rushed out and followed him into mother and father’s hut. They had taken his shirt of and placed him on the bed. Mother went to go help father find the herbs and things they needed while I rushed to Shem’s side. I took a piece of cloth, wet it, and placed it on his forehead.

     “Ila I need to get to the back of his head.” Father told me.

     I moved his head and father began to clean off the blood so he could find the wound. Mother was attempting to fix his leg.

     “It is broken.” She said, “he will not be able to walk on it for a month or two. I will clean it and make sure it is wrapped well. Japheth will you get me three sticks that father has cut?”

     Japheth went off to find the sticks and mother went to clean the wound. As soon as she put some herb mix on Shem’s leg he let out a moan.

     “Oh Shem.” I cried, burying my head into his neck.

     “Ila.” He mumbled.

     He tried to move his head and when he did he cried out in pain.

     “Sh Shem try not to move.” I told him.

     He laid his head in my lap and I began to stroke the hair surrounding his face. He continued to cry out in pain and after a few hours he was done being cleaned off and had fallen to sleep.

     “Ila?” I heard and turned to see Na’el holding Naomi and Asher, “they’re hungry and I tried to feed them but they want you.”

     “Thank you.” I told her taking the twins from her arms.

     “How are the other children?” I asked her.

     “Elijah is fine, Naameh is with him, but the girls were getting worried so Noah and Ham explained what happened and told them that they could see Shem in a little bit.” She explained to me.

     “You can bring them in now.” I told her.

     She left and came back with the girls moments later. The girls walked cautiously over to me and sat down. Evi started to cry and laid her head on Shem’s stomach while Adah just stood next to me, frozen.

     “Papa.” She said.

     Shem stirred and Evi jumped back. He opened his eyes and when he saw the girls he reached out for them. Evi crawled into his arms, but Adah didn’t move.

     “Adah, I’m okay.” Shem told her.

     “Blood.” She replied, pointing at the blood stained bandage on his leg.

     “It is dry now.” I told her.

     She got down on her knees and crawled next to her sister. The twins were done feeding so I went and brought them back to Ham and Na’el’s hut; they offered to watch the children. When I got back to Shem, mother was feeding him while father washed the girls and Elijah and got them ready for bed.

     “How are you?” I asked Shem, kissing him.

     “Sore, but I am alright.” He replied.

     “Here Ila eat.” Mother said, handing me some food.

     I realized I hadn’t eaten all day and took the food and ate it hungrily. Father brought the children over and once we said goodnight, he took them to Ham and Na’el.

     “You will both stay here with me tonight.” Mother told us, “Father will stay with Japheth. I want to stay in case you need anything.”

     She handed me the bowl she was feeding Shem from and left the two of us alone.

     “Is everything alright Ila?” he asked me.

     “I thought I lost you today.” I told him, tears cascading down my face.

     He lifted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. He then whispered in my ear the five words I wanted to hear the most in the world.

     “You will never lose me.”


	13. Waiting and Healing, Hopefully

It had been three weeks since Shem’s accident and he was not getting better. His head and chest had healed pretty well, but his leg was still badly wounded. He also had constant fevers and was throwing up. Father even asked him if he was with child one night just to ease the tension. It was hard with Shem not able to help with the children. The girls refused to sleep at night without him putting them to sleep and all Elijah wanted to do was play with him. We had to keep the children away from Shem though so that they wouldn’t get ill as well. I was still staying in mother and father’s hut with Shem and mother and the twins. I missed our home but I knew how hard it would be if it was just me watching all five children.

     I was sitting by Shem’s side, rubbing his back while he threw up. Once he was done he lied back down and closed his eyes.

     “I am sorry for putting you through this three times Ila.” He told me, trying to chuckle a bit.

     “It is alright, at least you now know how some of it feels.” I replied, whipping some hair away from his eyes, “try to rest some more Shem.”

     “I want to see my children.” He said.

“You are too weak and they might get sick.” I told him.

     “But I miss them.” He said crying a little.

   “And they miss you too Shem. I’ve told them papa is sick and needs to get better. The girls understand.” I reassured him.

    He sniffled and closed his eyes. Once he was fast asleep, I walked out behind the hut and began to sob. It killed me to see him in so much pain. He hated not being able to do anything or see the children. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned to meet father’s crystal blue eyes. Without hesitation he pulled me into his arms and I began to sob into his chest.

     “That’s good Ila.” He told me, “Let it all out.”

     “He is in so much pain father and he isn’t getting better.” I cried.

     “That is where you are wrong Ila, he is getting better. The fever and nausea are getting rid of the infections from his wounds and the bone in his leg is mending. He should be able to put some weight on it in a few weeks.” He said, “You need to rest Ila.”

     With that he took me back into the hut and I lied down next to Shem.

     “Have someone wake me when Naomi and Asher need feeding.” I told him and with that I fell into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is short and I am sorry. I don't want to or plan on killing Shem but I am trying to figure out how ling it would take for his leg to heal in those days. I also think I want more babies but I don't know when so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to help me!


	14. Healing

I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

     “Ila.” I heard, “the babies need feeding.”

     I opened my eyes to see mother sitting next to me with the twins in her arms. I sat up and she handed them to me.

     “You should start giving them food soon.” Mother told me.

     “I know.” I replied, “I’ve just been busy.”

     “He will be better soon daughter.” She said, stroking my hair.

     I let my head rest on her shoulder while the twins nursed. She stroked my hair and sang to me songs she used to sing when Shem was born.

     “That was my favorite.” I heard whispered and turned my head to see Shem staring at us.

   “It was the only one that would soothe you.” Mother told him, “How do you feel?”

    “Better, warm but better.” He replied.

     He lifted his arm and touched Naomi’s cheek.

     “Hello little ones.” He said, “When did you wake Ila?”

     “Not too long ago, they were hungry. Maybe since you are feeling better we can all sit outside in a bit.” I told him.

     “I would like that.” He said.

     A few hours later, after the twins finished eating and mother re-bandaged Shem, Ham and father helped bring him outside mother and father’s tent. I had set up a blanket with a jug of water and extra cloths. The girls were excited to see Shem, but they were also scared by his appearance. He was paler than usual and his leg was all bandaged up. Father and Ham helped set him down and Elijah came darting towards him and collapsed into his lap.

     “Papa! He exclaimed happily.

     “Elijah!” Shem replied mimicking Elijah’s tone.

     “Girls come see your father.” I told Evi and Adah.

   “It okay I am better now.” He told them.

     At that the girls came over the Shem and sat down next to him.

     “What have you girls been doing?” Shem asked them.

     Adah opened her mouth to tell him but Evi beat her to it.

     “We went swimming and fishing and stitched and I watched baby Jonas and we ate Naama’s food and told stories and Uncle Ham let me sleep in his hut with Aunt Na’el and baby Jonas and Adah and Eli and sometimes Asher and Naomi, but they were usually with mama and you were sleeping for a really long time.”

     “Slow down Evi you will make yourself sick!” mother scolded her, “Let your sister talk.”

     “I missed you papa and mama cried a lot.” Adah told him.

     “She did? Why did she cry?” he asked her.

     “Because she loves you papa.” Evi told Shem, “that is why.”

     “And I love mama.” Shem said, leaning over to kiss me.

     “No!” Elijah screamed while Evi tried to cover his eyes.

     “This is not for babies.” She declared.


	15. The First Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little flasback

     _“Mhmm.” I moaned while Shem kissed my neck._

_We had just been married and were now ready to lie together for the first time. I could tell Shem was excited. We both knew that I could not bear children but we weren’t ready for a baby yet. We knew we would have to talk about that eventually. Maybe in a few years we could find a woman for Shem to have a child with, and we could raise it together and let the woman be saved on the ark._

_“Are you ready Ila?” Shem asked me._

_I nodded but as soon as he started to inch into me, father had told him to take it slowly the first time, I felt an intense pain in my womb. I screamed out and Shem stopped immediately. I was sobbing and panicked, Shem called for mother._

_“What is it?” she asked running in._

_“I don’t know!” Shem replied hysterically._

_“Mother it hurts! I’m bleeding!” I cried, taking in the blood dripping between my legs._

_“Shem go get father and tell him to bring some cloths and some warm water. I need you to bring me some healing herbs.” Mother instructed him, “Ila you will be alright. You are not fully healed inside and that is why it hurts and you are bleeding.”_

_I continued to cry while she placed blankets and clothing under my lower back to lift my lower half up. Father came in with the cloth and water and once he gave them to mother, he left to give us privacy. She dipped a cloth in some warm water and began to clean me up. As soon as Shem came in with the herbs, he handed them to her and came over to me and took my hand._

_“I am sorry Ila, it is all my fault.” He said to me._

_“You didn’t know.” I replied._

_I leaned into Shem and closed my eyes as mother continued to clean me._


	16. Colds and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my titles are so crappy, I honestly don't know what to call the chapters.

“Papa!” Evi yelled, “Look at me! I am giving Elijah a bath.”

     “I can see that Evi. Make sure you clean his ears as well.” Shem told her, kissing the top of her head.

     I watched as the girls helped Shem look after the babies while I lied in bed, sick. My head hurt and I could not stop coughing and sneezing. Shem said I did not have a fever but I felt hot all over. Thankfully Naomi and Asher were old enough to eat some mushed berries and some other soft foods and didn’t need me to feed them as much. The girls were bathing Elijah while Shem was cleaning up their mess from lunch. I had been sleeping but was now feeling a bit restless.

     “Shem.” I called out.

   “Yes Ila, I’m coming.” He replied, and came in the room a few seconds later, “What is it?”

     “Can you tell me a story? I am so dreadfully bored.” I asked him.

     “Ila you know if I stay in here with you I will get sick as well.” He told me, “I knew you would be bored so I sent a dove to mother, she should be here soon to keep you company.”

     “Thank you.” I told him.

     He left to go dry and change Elijah and I started to stich a skirt I had started a few days ago. I had to keep stitching more cloths for the girls since they seemed to be getting bigger each day. I was trying to teach them how to stich their own cloths, but they weren’t getting anything accomplished so I decided I would wait a bit longer. They share cloths and soon Naomi will fit into their old ones, while Elijah wears mostly things mother had saved from when Japheth was a baby.

     “Ila.” I heard and looked up to see mother holding a cup of tea.

     “You got the bird?” I asked her, taking the tea gratefully.

     “I did and I brought Japheth with me to help Shem with the children.” She replied, “How do you feel? You are warm.”

     “Awful. I am tired yet I cannot sleep. I can’t breathe either.” I told her.

     “You probably got sick from the children. Not being able to sleep is due to the fever.” She said.

     “It is not a bad fever is it?” I asked.

     “No it is not.” She told me, “Let me see that skirt.”

     I handed her the half-done skirt. She turned it around in her hands and examined it.

   “You know I kept some of the clothes that I made for you when you were younger. The girls should start to get that big in a few years. This is very good Ila.” She said.

     “It is scary that they are getting so big.” I confided.

     “Well how do you think I feel? They are my granddaughters.” She said with a laugh.

     “You are not old mother, and you most certainly do not look old either.” I told her.

     “Oh Ila you are too kind. I might not look old, but I feel it. My two oldest sons have wives and children. Shem looks so much like Noah did when he was his age.” She said.

     “I always thought he resembled you.” I said to her.

   “He did, but now I see father in him.” She responded, “Now you’ve had your tea and our company, now it is time to sleep.”

     She pulled my blanket up and within minutes I was fast asleep.

     “Ma! Ma!” I heard and shot up to see Elijah at the foot of my bed sobbing, a few hours later.

     He ran onto the bed and buried his head into my chest. I rubbed his back soothingly and looked to Shem for an explanation.

     “He refuses to sleep unless you are the one to put him down.” Shem explained to me, defeated.

     I got up with Elijah in my arms and walked over to his bedroom. When I got there he was still crying so I rocked and sang to him for a little while. Once he finally fell asleep, I placed him in his cot and covered him with a blanket.

     “You make it look so easy.” I heard Shem say behind me, “How do you feel?”

     “Much better.” I replied, “The tea and the sleep did it.”

     “Good, you sound much better.” He told me, “If you are hungry mother made some dinner before she left. I can heat it up for you.”

     “What is it?” I asked him.

     “Vegetable soup.” He said, walking into the hearth and lighting the furnace.”

     “That sounds wonderful.” I responded

     Once the soup was heated up, Shem handed me a bowl and sat down next to me. I looked at him and saw what mother meant when she said he looked like father. Even though Shem had mother’s kind eyes and bone structure, there were distinct features that were fathers. He has father’s nose, which Naomi has as well, and their bodies were built the same, strong with lumberjack’s arms. Yet they also had the same gentleness within them. Shem was a wonderful man and a wonderful father, who has a heart full of love. That is why I love him so much, even when we were children, he put everyone before him; a trait he got from mother.

     “Is there something on my face?” He asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

     “No Shem, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” I replied.

   “Not as beautiful as you Ila.” He said, kissing my temple.

     “You only say that because you have never seen another woman. As for me I could have chosen either you or Ham, but I chose you.” I told him.

     “And you chose me purely on my looks?” he asked, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

     “Looks helped, but I chose you because I fell in love with you.” I responded.


	17. Old Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had my ACT on sat and my birthday on sun so I had no time.

_I was helping mother with dinner. Shem, father, and Japheth had taken the girls on a hike, and I being pregnant had been left behind._

_“Here Ila cut these.” Mother told me, handing me some potatoes._

_“Of course mother.” I said taking them._

_“Do you think they will be home soon?” I asked her a few moments later, “They have been gone a while and the girls should be hungry and tired by now.”_

_“You worry too much daughter, I am sure they will be back soon.” Mother replied._

_Mother and I continued cooking and I was resting my eyes when I heard a noise. I looked up to see Evi running towards me. To tell the girls apart, Shem and I had decided to braid Evi’s hair into two braids and to keep Adah’s down since she didn’t like it braided. Once she got to me she jumped into my arms, which was difficult because of my stomach, yet she managed. Once she was in my arms she nestled her head into my neck._

_“Mama.” She sighed._

_“Where is papa and Adah?” I asked her._

_Without moving, she pointed in the direction she came from and I looked to see Shem coming with Adah in his arms. From what I could tell she was asleep. I gave Evi to mother and went to go see Shem._

_“I missed you.” I told him, kissing him._

_“I missed you too.” He said, kissing me back, “Where’s Evi?”_

_“Mother has her.” I said, “How was it?”_

_“It was peaceful and the girls enjoyed themselves.” He told me._

_“I can see that.” I responded while stroking Adah’s hair._

_“How was she today?” I asked him._

_“Scared. I had to carry her most of the time. Evi tried to get her to run around but she was too frightened.” I replied._

_I went back to help mother finish dinner while Shem went and put Adah in her and Evi’s bed. When he came back we all sat down to eat._

_“Japheth how was your day?” Mother asked Japheth a little while into dinner._

_“It was wonderful mother.” Japheth replied._

_“Japheth almost out ran Shem earlier.” Father informed mother and I._

_“Did he? Shem must be getting old.” I joked._

_Shem leaned over and kissed me, “If I am getting old than that means you are too Ila.”_

_“Alright that is enough you two.” Father told us, “She is already with child Shem.”_

_Shem and I broke apart laughing and we all continued eating. Once dinner was over Shem and I went back to our hut. I lied down on our mattress while Shem bathed himself. After he was down he lied down next to me and pulled me close and we kissed for a while._

_“You know.” Shem said a little while later, “I let Japheth almost beat me.”_

_“Of course you did Shem.” I replied._


	18. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is five years after the last one, after Ila got a cold, not the flashback. I plan on continuing for at least another 4 or 5 chapters but I think I might end it soon. Please comment and let me know your opinions!

5 YEARS LATER

     “Look mama!” Elijah exclaimed and I looked up to see Elijah playing with Asher.

     As the years went by the children got bigger and more beautiful. Adah and Evi were now about ten, the same age Shem was when he found me, Elijah was seven, and Naomi and Asher were five. In that time Na’el and Ham had another child, a daughter named Rachel who was three, and Jonas was five just like Naomi and Asher. Japheth had also changed. He was now eighteen and quite good looking, taking after father’s rugged looks. He was quite lonely though, since he was the only one without a partner. Mother, father, Shem, and I had discussed frequently with him how once the girls were older one of them was to be his bride, but he found it to be strange since they were his nieces. Shem and I weren’t too fond of the idea of one of our daughter’s lying with and bearing Japheth’s child but we knew it was the creator’s intention.

     Shem and I had decided after the twins were a year that we were going to wait a while before having children again and those had been quite peaceful years. As much as I loved being pregnant and having a baby around, it was nice to not have to go through the pain of childbirth or breastfeed. Shem had been dropping a few hints lately that he was ready for another, but I wasn’t so sure that I was ready. Naomi and Asher’s births had been a bit traumatic on me and almost losing Asher was a terrifying thought that still haunted me to this day. I did not know what I would do if I lost another baby.

     Adah brought me out of my thoughts by sitting down next to me and speaking.

     “Are you alright Mother?” She asked.

     I turned my head and stared into her beautiful blue eyes, the same color blue eyes her grandfather had. She and Evi were beautiful. They were the perfect combination of Shem and I, my nose, his lips, my tiny body, his eye shape, but they both had blue eyes and the same color blond hair I had as a child.

     “Yes Adah I am alright, just lost in thought I suppose.” I replied.

     “Father wanted me to tell you that he is taking the boys and to fish with Uncle Ham and Jonas. Evi is going with them as well, since she insisted.” She informed me, “He says they will make camp and return tomorrow.”

     “Did he tell you when he is leaving?” I asked her.

     “Now.” I heard and turned to see Shem behind me holding Asher, who was asleep.

     “Are you sure he will be alright?” I asked Shem, stroking Asher’s beautiful raven black hair.

     “Yes, Elijah’s just wore him out.” He responded.

   He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, “I love you. We won’t be gone long, I promise love.”

     “I love you too. Be good. Do you have food? What about clothes for the children?” I asked frantically.

     “Ila!” Shem yelled, “Calm down, I have everything!”

     “Of course you do Shem, I just don’t like the thought of you being away for a night.” I said to him.

     “I don’t want to be away from you either, but the boys are excited and so is Jonas. We will be back in time for lunch tomorrow. And Evi promised to make sure we do not starve.” He joked and pulled Adah into a one armed hug, “I will miss you.”

     “I will miss you too Father.” She told him.

     “Will you miss me too papa?” Naomi asked Shem.

     “Of course I will miss you, I was getting there.” He told her and pcked her up with the arm he had removed from Adah’s shoulder, “I will miss you the most.”

     “Even more than mama?” She asked.

     “Especially more than mother.” Shem replied and I swatted is arm with the back of my arm.

     “Come on Shem we should leave now. Hello sister, girls.” Ham said, walking over with Jonas on his back.

     “Ham.” I said hugging him.

     “Alright we are coming. Bye Ila, and good bye Adah and Naomi.” Shem said and kissed me again.

     “Enjoy and be careful Elijah.” I told my son, hugging him close.

     “I will miss you mama.” He told me and ran after Shem after I released him.


	19. Unwanted Conversations

Shem had only been gone for a few hours but I missed him terribly. I missed Elijah Evi, and Asher as well, but it was different with Shem. I had never been without him this long. To keep my mind off of him, Evi, and the boys I started to crush some wheat for bread. Adah had taken Naomi to go pick some herbs from my herb garden and I was currently alone. Naomi was live Evi and very loud and curious. She was pretty much an exact replica of Shem; she had all of his beautiful features except for her eyes, she had my eye shape and color. Her hair was a dark brown like Shem’s and it grew very quickly so it was always up in a braid. She had grown very close to Adah and worshiped her the same way Japheth worshiped Shem when he was younger.

    I had finished grinding the wheat and once the girls brought the herbs, I mixed them all together, added water, and put it in the furnace to bake.

   “What would you girls like to do now?” I asked my daughters.

     “Mama, where do babies come from?” Naomi asked me.

     “What? I, what?” I stuttered, completely caught off guard.

     “Evi said that she heard you and papa making noises last night and that means there will be a new baby soon.” Naomi told me, staring at me with her big, innocent brown eyes.

     “How did Evi hear us last night?” I asked Adah who was staring at her feet.

     “We both went to get some water and you and father were a bit loud. We made sure the others couldn’t here you though.” She told me, her cheeks red.

     “Naomi please go get washed up, I need to speak to your sister.” I said to my youngest daughter.

     I could tell that she really wanted an answer to her question, but she left without a word. I walked over to a chair Shem had made not too long ago and motioned for Adah to sit in the one next to me. She walked over, her eyes never leaving the ground, and sat down.

     “Look at me Adah, you are not in trouble.” I told her and she sighed in relief, “I just want to know what you heard exactly.”

     “Well, we heard a noise that sounded like two things smacking together and we heard grunting and moaning and I wanted to go back to our room but Evi wanted to look closer so she looked into your room and saw you and papa and pulled me into our room and told you that you were making another baby.” Adah said frantically.

   “Oh Evi!” I yelled angrily.

   “Are you mad mama?” Adah asked, tears pouring from her eyes.

     “No baby, I am not mad at you. But I am mad at your sister.” I told her, “I told Shem that she was too curious.”

     After our incredibly uncomfortable conversation, I got the bread and Naomi, Adah, and I sat down to a bread and vegetable soup dinner. Once we finished eating, I put Naomi to bed and walked into Adah’s room. She was sitting on her mattress, and in her hands was a tiny blanket that I would recognize anywhere; it was a blanket I had made from the torn top I had on when I was attacked so many years ago. It was the first thing that mother ever helped me stitch. I had given it to Adah when she was a baby. She was a lot harder to calm than Evi was so I would give her the blanket to hold while I sang to her.

     “Are you and father going to have another child?” she asked me after a few moments.

     “I think so Adah.” I told her.

     “Will I have to have a child soon?” she asked.

     “We will see.” I replied.

     I kissed her forehead and got up. I left Adah to her thoughts and went into my room and lied down on my mattress.

     “I miss you Shem.” I whispered and closed my eyes.


	20. Wounds

_“Sh.” I said, trying to calm the girls._

_It had been two weeks since the ark struck land. Shem was busy starting to build us a sturdy hut and I spent my time looking after our daughters. I was so tired but I was their only source of food so I was always up with them._

_They had just been fed but they would not stop crying. I couldn’t help the tears silently falling from my eyes._

_“Here Ila, let me.” Mother said her hand on my shoulder._

_I handed her the babies and within moments they were fast asleep. She put them in their cradle and sat down next to me. She pulled me close to her and I sobbed into her shoulder._

_“It is alright Ila, you are new at this.” She tried consoling me,” go rest, I will watch them.”_

_When I woke up I turned over and saw Shem lying next to me, holding one of the girls. He looked at me and smiled._

_“This one will be trouble, I can tell.” He said to me while the baby flailed her arms around, “We really need to name them.”_

_“Evi.” I said, tying a piece of string around her tiny ankle, “She will have a piece of string on her ankle while our other daughter will have one on her wrist.”_

_“And we will name this one Adah.” Shem cooed at the baby who was now in my arms._

_“She sleeps so heavily.” I said, “Evi does not.”_

_“Well she is curious about the world around her.” Shem told, “You are an amazing mother Ila.”_

_“You think so?” I asked him._

_“I know so.” He replied, putting his forehead to mine, “And you are so brave.”_

_“I was going to let him kill them!” I cried, “I was going to let him strike them down in my arms!”_

_Shem took both babies and put them in their cradles and them came back and put his arms around me. He rocked me as I sobbed and I could feel his own tears. We were all still trying to get past the events that happened in the past year, but it was easy. Mother told me that I was still weak from the birth, but soon I would be able to move past it all._

_Shem and I stayed like this for a while, but I soon noticed he had stopped crying. I looked up and saw he was asleep. I pulled out of his embrace and gently laid him down and covered him with a blanket. I got up and walked out to the hearth and saw mother was cooking._

_“Ila.” She said noticing my presence, “Are you hungry?”_

_I nodded and she handed me some bread and I nibbled on it._

_“Did you rest well?” she asked me._

_“It was sound. Shem is sleeping now.” I replied._

_“Good, you both needed it.” She stated._

_We sat in comfortable silence until Ham joined us._

_“How are you Ila?” Ham asked me._

_“I am well. How are you doing Ham?” I asked him._

_“I am doing better.” He said quietly._

_We were all healing, but the wounds were still deep within us all._


	21. Choices and Illnesses

I was sleeping when I felt an arm draping itself over my shoulder. Alarmed, turned around to see myself face to face with Shem. I let out a sound of joy and hugged him tightly. On top of him, I started to kiss him passionately.

     “I am ready.” I told him and in an instant, I found myself underneath him.

     He removed his lips from mine and began to kiss my neck while his hands traveled along my upper body. I moaned as I felt his hands begin to move lower. My hands were still wrapped tightly around his neck and as soon as I felt his hands touch my thighs, I gripped his hair tightly. He smirked and once he removed my night dress, he began to kiss down from my collarbone, in between my breasts, and past my bellybutton. He stopped at my hips and gently kissed the scar I had once been so insecure about myself. Fed up with all of Shem’s teasing, I pushed him off of me and began to rip at his clothes.

     “No patience I see.” He joked, pulling his pants off.

     “The children will be up soon Shem and Adah and Naomi will want to see you and I want to see Evi and my sons.” I said.

     Once his clothes were all gone I pulled his head down and kissed him once more. Shem put his hands on my thighs again and this time he move them all the way up into my warmth. I stopped kissing him and let out a moan as he moved his fingers in and out.

     “Oh Shem.” I moaned.

     I kissed his ears; his neck and I moved my hands and gripped his manhood. I heard him hiss and stop his hand movements. Before I could protest, he removed my hand and plunged himself into me. I arched my back as he began to thrust in and out of me. My arms went back to their spot around Shem’s neck and he let his hands wander. We spent the next few hours in glorious bliss.

     After our lovemaking, I went to prepare a meal. Shem and the children had gotten back in the early morning, before the sun had come up, and so I was sure they were hungry. Once I got into the cooking area, I saw Asher. He was sitting in a chair drinking some water.

     “He is not feeling well.” I heard Shem say from behind me, “I do not know why. We all ate the same fish and drank the same water.”

     “He has been this way for a few days, I thought the fresh air would have done him well.” I told Shem.

     I walked over to Asher and felt his forehead. It was a little warm, but nothing to serious. He closed his eyes at the touch of my hand and leaned his head on my stomach. I picked him up and moved to sit in a chair with him on my lap. He lied his head on my chest and as I stroked his hair, he began to nod off.

     “I will start cooking.” Shem told me.

     He kissed Asher’s forehead and left. As he left, Evi came in from her room and sat down next to me. Unable to hug her due to Asher in my arms, I leaned over kissed her temple.

     “How was it?” I asked her.

     “It was wonderful!” She exclaimed, “Did papa tell you that I caught the biggest fish?”

     “He has not.” I replied.

     “I did! It was so large that I shared it with Elijah and Jonas and there was still some leftover.” She said enthusiastically.

     Evi and I talked more about their trip and within moments all the other children began to trickle in. Adah came in, half carrying half dragging a disgruntled Naomi, and Elijah followed her. He came over and kissed me on the cheek and then sat down next to me.

     “Hello mother. How is Asher doing today?” he asked me.

     He had grown up so fast and at seven was a very sweet, well-mannered boy, like Shem was when I first joined the family. As Elijah grew older, my features became more prominent; he had my eyes, nose, lips, and hair color, but his personality was completely Shem.

     “Not so well.” I replied, “Could you run and fetch grandmother after we eat? I want her to check him.”

     “Of course, can Adah come with me?” Elijah asked, starting to eat the eggs Shem had put in all our bowls.

     “Go where with you?” Shem asked, sitting down and putting Naomi in his lap.

     “Mother asked me to get grandmother to check on Asher.” Elijah informed him.

     “I would like to go with him papa.” Adah said to Shem.

     “That is fine.” Shem said, “That means Evi, you will have to help look over Naomi. Mother needs to be with Asher and I need to continue building.”

     “But I want to help you build father.” Evi whined.

     “Evi we can play cat’s cradle!” Naomi exclaimed.

     We all finished eating and Elijah soon left with Adah. Once she had finished, Naomi had dragged Evi into her room to play and I took Asher into mine and Shem’s room while Shem cleaned up. Asher had woken up and had a little water right before falling back to sleep. I put a blanket over him and went to feel his forehead; it was a lot warmer than before.

     “Shem!” I called out and within seconds Shem had run into the room, “Feel his forehead.”

     “It is very warm.” He said, feeling different spots on Asher’s face, “I will get some wet cloths.”

     I put another blanket on top of Asher and he let out a little moan of annoyance from being hot.

     “I know darling,” I told him, “but you need to break your fever.”


	22. Untimely Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is short and depressing but I've been super busy so it was all I could get out. I had to take AP exams for English and they drained my creativity for the month. From now on I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews. I really would like to know what people think and if you have any ideas PLEASE SHARE!!!!!

Asher continued crying while I lied next to him and kept his forehead cool. It seemed the longer time went, the worse he was getting. After a half an hour of waiting, Elijah and Adah came back with mother. She immediately came over to the bed and began to feel Asher’s forehead.

     “It keeps getting hotter!” I cried, my hands shaking as I whipped his neck.

     “How long has he been like this?” She asked me, mixing some herbs into a glass of water.

     “He hasn’t been well for eight days, I thought the fresh air would do him well.” I replied.

     Shem had come back into the room and was sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around me. Mother looked at us, her face grim.

     “I don’t think he will make it.” She said softly, tears falling down her face.

     I felt my heart stop and let out an ear-splitting scream. I pulled out of Shem’s embrace and lied myself over Asher’s tiny body.

     “Mother there has to be a way to help him.” Shem said.

     “I am sorry; there is nothing I can do. His fever is too high and he is too weak.” She replied.

     The other children had run into the room after hearing my scream. The girls and Elijah stayed by Shem but Naomi came over to me and put her little hand on my shoulder.

     “Mama Asher’s okay.” She told me.

     I began to sob harder and mother picked Naomi up and brought the other children out of the room, leaving Shem and I alone. Shem came over on Asher’s other side and began stroking his hair. His breathing had begun to slow down and his eyes remained closed. I picked my head off of his belly and pulled him into my lap.

     “Mama, papa.” He said so low it was barely a whisper.

     “Hush little one,” Shem said, “we are here.”

     Then, in a matter of seconds, his breathing stopped.

     “No!” I cried, “NO!”

     Shem threw his arms around me and pulled me close, Asher still in my arms.


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who commented, you know who you are. I have decided to just update every Monday.

It had been two months since Asher died and every day went by as slowly painful as the last. I had refused to get out of bed which made Shem do everything around the house and for the children. Evi and Adah were upset about Asher but they spent their time helping their father. Elijah was confused and Naomi spent her days in bed with me. She understood that Asher was gone but could not fathom why. Mother sat by my side all day, feeding me and letting me cry in her arms. I had been getting sick a lot lately and though I didn’t want to admit it, Shem and I think that I am with child. We both wanted more children but now that Asher was gone, any new baby would feel like his replacement.

     “Mama.” Naomi mumbled into my chest, breaking me out of my thoughts.

     “Yes.” I replied, my voice small from rarely speaking in the past two months.

     “I miss you.” She said.

     “I am right here Naomi.” I told her.

     “But you are always crying and you do not leave bed.” She explained. “Papa misses you too.”

     “It is true.” Shem said from the doorway. “Naomi go to the hearth so Adah can wash you.”

     Once Naomi left, Shem came over and sat down next to me on our mattress.

     “I know it hurts, he was my son too. And I know that it is different for you, you carried him, bore him, and feed him, but laying here in misery will not bring him back.” Shem told me. “Besides we will have a new child to love.”

    “Do you think so? It may just be grief.” I told him.

   “Maybe, but come eat with us, your children miss their mother.” Shem said, pulling me to my feet.

   “I love you Shem.” I told him, kissing him.

     “I love you more Ila, I always have and I always will.” He said, kissing me back.


	25. Learning To Move On

Since my talk with Shem each day got easier. I went back to my routine of cooking and cleaning our home with Adah and Naomi while Shem took Elijah and Evi to help him build houses. Shem had so far built our house that we live in, a house for Ham and Na’el, and a house for Japheth and either Evi or Adah. Shem and I had spoken to the girls and we all decided that whichever one of them becomes a woman first will marry Japheth. Shem was currently working on a house for mother and father.

     Na’el and I spent a lot of time together while the children played. Naomi and Jonas got along very well and Adah very much enjoyed watching Rachel. Mother and Japheth joined us on most days. Japheth still seemed kind of lonely but since he knew he would have a wife soon he had perked up. We all knew that this is what the Creator had intended when he gave Shem and I twin girls, so even though we were all family, it was what we had to do.

     “Do you want any more children?” I asked Na’el.

     “I suppose so.” She replied. “I’m not like you. I never truly wanted a family. I am no good with children.”

     “Your children love you Na’el.” I told her.

     “I know, I just don’t love them like I feel I should.” She confided in me.

     “I felt that way with Ham.” Mother said, “Shem and I connected immediately but Ham was very difficult. It was until I got pregnant with Japheth and Ham got jealous that we began to really connect.”

     “Evi was a terror. She rarely slept and wanted to eat every hour and a half.” I said.

     “She still is a terror.” Mother added.

     “Maybe you and Ham just need a break from the children for a few days.” I told Na’el.

     “Yes, let Noah and I watch the children while you too make a camp somewhere.” Mother said.

     “I will discuss it with Ham.” Na’el told us and got up to speak with my brother.

     “How are you feeling Ila?” Mother asked me once we were alone.

     “Better, aside from the morning sickness that is.” I replied.

     “It will get easier.” Mother told me.

     “How would you know?” I asked her coldly.

     She looked hurt but I did not care, I was tired of her and father and everyone else telling Shem and I it would be okay as if they knew what it felt like.

     “You right Ila, I do not understand what you are going through but I am trying to help you. Please Ila, let me help you.” Mother pleaded with me.

     She had sat by my bedside almost every day since Asher past, just sitting there quietly soothing me. She had nursed me back to health when I was found nearly dead, and after every time I gave birth. I don’t know why I was pushing her and everyone else away, nothing anyone did felt like it helped. I knew there would always be a hole in my heart, but it would soon be patched.

     “I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible mother.” I said quietly.

     “You do not need to apologize Ila, we all understand.” She told me.

     “No I do need to apologize. I thought the only ones I hurt by shutting myself out were Shem and the children, I did not think of the rest of the family. I was selfish.” I told her.

     “You were grieving, and rightfully so. I do not know if you remember but when we first took you in, you were very reluctant to let your father and myself in. Once you got your strength back you would not let either of us comfort you and it took you almost a year to start calling us mother and father. You were scared and you missed your birth parents, but most importantly you were grieving the just as you are now.” Mother explained to me.

     She pulled me close and I sobbed into her shoulder.

     “Mother, are you alright.”

     I pulled away from mother and looked up and saw Elijah standing behind me looking concerned.

     “Come here love.” I said to him.

     He walked over to me and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him forehead.

     “I’m fine Elijah. I love you my son.” I told him.

     “I love you too mother but I am no longer a baby.” He whined.

     “Says who?” I asked him jokingly.

     “Father says I am a man.” Elijah said, puffing his chest out a bit.

     “Well you will always be my baby boy.” I told him.

     “We might have another baby boy soon Ila.” Shem said, walking up to us.

     “You’re having another baby?” Elijah asked me.

     “Thank you Shem. Yes Elijah I am with child.” I said.

     “I thought that is what you were all talking about.” Shem said trying to apologize.

     “Come, I am going to make dinner for everyone tonight.” Mother said, getting up.

     We all got up and followed everyone to our square. It was an area in front of all the houses that has a fire pit for cooking and space for us all to sit and for the children to run around. It was like the hearth we had on the ark and we ate dinner there every so often. Mother would cook and we would all sit and chat. This would be our first dinner like this since Asher passed.


	26. Outburts and Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am updating a day early because I am working all day tomorrow and will have no time! Now that school is over for me I might try to update on Fridays as well, but I am not sure. Enjoy and please comment! I also want to remind everyone that my story is about Shem and Ila and their children, I will throw the rest of the family in as well but not as often.

Dinner that night was lovely and it took a lot to get the children to leave but they finally did; Naomi fell asleep, Elijah does whatever I say, and that we agreed to let Evi and Adah spend the next day with mother.

     “Mama no!” Naomi yelled while I tried to bathe her.

     “Please Naomi, let me wash you.” I tried to plead with her.

     “NO!” She yelled.

     “Here Ila let me try.” Shem told me.

   Shem took the cloth from my hands and I got up and went to check up on Elijah. Naomi was not an easy child to deal with and bath time was always the worst. She hated being held down and cleaned but she always listened better to Shem then to me. Probably because she knew he would punish her if she didn’t listen. I went into Elijah’s room to check on him. He was lying on his mattress, wildling a flute.

     “Elijah, are you ready to go to sleep?” I asked him.

     “I’m almost done with this mother.” He told me.

     “Dear it looks like you just started it. Go to sleep now, you can finish it in the morrow.” I said to him, taking the knife and the wood.

     “Fine then, goodnight mother.” Elijah said.

   “Goodnight son.” I told him, kissing the top of his head.

     I grabbed the tzohar lamp and closed his curtain. I walked over to the girls’ room to check on them.

     “Girls it is time to sleep.” I told them.

     “Yes mother.” They said unanimously.

     I took their lamp out as well and brought them all to the hearth. When I got there I saw Shem was already there, examining some of Elijah’s wood work.

     “He’s quite good.” Shem stated.

     “Just like his father.” I replied.

     “Yet he has a gentle heart, like his mother.” Shem said, kissing me.

     “He gets some of that from you too Shem. And you get your heart from mother.” I told him.

     “How are you feeling?” Shem asked me, touching my belly.

     “Fine, I really haven’t been sick.” I replied.

     “It is still early.” Shem said. “Are you going to put those out?”

     “I was. Are you going to be in here much longer?” I asked him.

     “No, I will go to sleep now as well.” Shem said.

     I put out the lamps and once Shem and I finished our nightly routines, we lied down on our mattress and fell right to sleep.

     The next morning I woke up with a start. I felt hot and as soon as I sat up I retched and vomited on the floor next to the mattress. Shem woke up once I was done being sick and cleaned up the awful mess. He then ordered me to stay in bed for a little while longer and went to wake the children. I had just about fallen back to sleep when I heard Elijah calling for me.

     “Mother.”

     “Yes Elijah.” I said groggily.

    “Mother, grandfather and Uncle Japheth came and asked if I would like to go on a hike with them to try to find special plants and herbs.” He told me, “May I please go mother?”

     “Of course you can go. Just make sure you eat first and have father pack you a sack before you go.” I told him.

     He kissed me on the cheek and ran excitedly out of the room yelling at Shem to get him a sack ready. I decided to get up and went to go get some water. I noticed that it was too quiet and when I got to the hearth, all the children and Shem were sitting silently and eating.

     “Oh good Ila you are up. Would you like something to eat?” Shem asked me.

     “No I would just like some water. It is very quiet in here.” I said.

     “Yes well you were tossing and turning all night so I figured you would need some extra sleep.” Shem told me as he handed a cup of water.

     “Thank you. Did Elijah leave yet?” I asked him.

     “No he hasn’t. He went to go see if mother had something. I do not know what though.” He explained.

     “As long as he remembers to say good bye before he leaves.” I said. “How did you girls sleep?”

     “I slept really good mama!” Naomi yelled excitedly. “I slept so good that I don’t think I will ever need to sleep again so now can I go with Elijah papa?”

     “No I told you Naomi this trip is for big children to go on. Soon grandfather will take you.” Shem told her gently.

     While Naomi pouted, Evi took a turn to speak.

     “I slept quite soundly mother.” She told me.

     “And you Adah?” I asked my eldest daughter.

     “I did not sleep that well. Evi’s snores kept me up.” Adah replied.

     “I do not snore!” Evi yelled at her twin sister.

     “Yes you do and it is quite loud.” Adah told her.

     “Mother make her stop!” Evi yelled at me.

   “Do not speak to your mother like that, ever Evi!” Shem yelled at her. “Go to your quarters and do not come out until I tell you!”

     Terrified, Evi got up quickly and ran to her room. Adah stared at Shem in shock while Naomi clung to me, scared by her father’s outburst. Shem was fuming and without a word grabbed his tools and left.

     “What was that about?” Elijah asked, walking into the room.

     “Father got mad at Evi because she yelled at mother.” Adah told him.

     “Are you ready to go son?” I asked him.

     “Yes. Grandfather said we will be gone for a few days so a packed plenty of clothes. Grandmother will have food for us. Goodbye mother.” He said.

     “Good bye love. Say goodbye to your sisters.” I told him, kissing him on the forehead.

     “Goodbye Adah, goodbye Naomi.” He said before running out the door and to his grandparents’ home.

     “Boys are strange.” Naomi commented.

     “Yes they are.” I told her, playfully tapping her nose.


	27. Little Quarrels

The four days Elijah was gone went by very slowly. Evi had been very quiet and had been avoiding Shem at all costs. This act hurt Shem every time but being the stubborn man he was, he refused to apologize.    

     “Shem please, just apologize for yelling.” I cried.

     “No, she was disrespectful and deserved to be punished.” Shem replied stubbornly.

     Shem and I had been fighting like this every day and it was putting a strain on our relationship. It also did not help that I was pregnant and tired. Naomi, being as sharp as she was, picked up on our stress and kept asking Shem why he didn’t love me anymore. Whenever she asked him, I could see his face contort, almost like he was in pain. He would then pull her into his lap and tell her that he did love me, we were just acting like mothers and fathers do. She would then jump off of his lap and run happily outside, most likely to tell one of her sisters what she had just been told.

     “What is wrong with the two of you?” Mother asked Shem and I at dinner that night.

     We had trying to avoid the rest of the family but when mother came over had told us we were to meet at the fire pit for dinner, we could not refuse.

     “Nothing is wrong with Ila and I mother.” Shem told her.

     “They are acting like mama and papas do and yelling a lot Naama.” Naomi blurted out. “It’s because Evi yelled at mama and papa got upset and yelled at Evi for yelling at mama and Evi got upset because papa yelled at her and mama’s upset because papa won’t say sorry.”

     “Stop Naomi!” Evi yelled at her little sister.

     “Evi do not speak to your family that way. Shem apologize to your daughter. Naomi, love, do not talk with your mouth full. Ila, Shem was just defending you.” Mother said.

     “Come take a walk with me Evi.” Shem told her.

     I nodded encouragingly to Evi and she reluctantly got up and walked away with Shem.

     “Thank you mother.” I said.

     “I have learned how to handle these situations well, Ham and father fought all the time.” Mother told me.

     “Mama I’m full.” Naomi declared. “I am going to play with Jonas and Rachel.”

     “Be safe and stay where I can see you.” I told her, yelling because she was running towards her cousins.

     “She has so much personality that one.” Ham said.

     “Yes, it is a blessing and a burden.” I told him. “Adah are you still eating?”

     “No mother, can I go back and sleep?” She asked me. “I want a chance to fall asleep before Evi turns in.”

     “Of course you can. Just braid your hair and clean your feet. I love you.” I told her.

     “I will. I love you too mother.” She replied before walking back towards the house.

     “I’m going to take Rachel and put her down.” Na’el stated.

     “I should go as well.” I announced. “Mother will you have Shem bring Naomi in when he and Evi come back. I am just exhausted.”

     “Yes of course Ila, goodnight my dear.” She told me, kissing me temple.

     “Goodnight mother, goodnight Ham.” I told them.

     Thanks to mother, the rest of the time before Elijah came home went smoothly. Shem and Evi had reconciled and were back to their normal relationship. My morning sickness had begun to die down so I was able to wake up early and continue my normal routine. Shem had decided to take Naomi with him and teach her how to build a house. We both knew she would never build one on her own, or even remember what he told her, but it kept her busy and gave me time to relax.

     When Elijah finally came back, he was tanner and had plenty of stories to tell us.

     “It was incredible father; you should have seen how grandfather was with the animals.” Elijah was telling Shem.

     I was trying to bathe Naomi with Adah’s help, since she had decided to jump in a gigantic pile of mud while waiting for her brother’s arrival, while Elijah was recalling his trip. After a few hours of his exciting stories, Shem took Elijah with him to help him, Ham, and Japheth build, and Na’el came over with the children so Naomi and Jonas could play.

     “She is very demanding.” Na’el said, observing Naomi.

     “She gets it from her father, just like Evi.” I responded. “Here Rachel have some berries.”

     Rachel nodded and swiped the berries from my hand.

     “What do you think this one is?” Na’el asked, pointing at my slightly swollen belly.

     I was only a little over three months and my stomach was smaller than it had been in any of my other pregnancies at this stage; granted I had twins twice. Mother said it was most likely because I ate very little while I was still grieving over Asher.

     “I think it is a girl, and I hope I am right. I do not think I am ready for another son yet, it will feel like we are trying to replace Asher.” I told her sadly.

     “But don’t you feel that Shem deserves another son?” Na’el asked me.

     “I only want what Ila wants.” Shem said, walking into the room. “Elijah got hungry so I came back to get him some flat bread and dried fruit. I don’t know how Ham is with you, but Ila’s happiness is the only thing that matters to me.”

     I got up and kissed Shem. Even though he could be stubborn at times and hard to handle, he was a sweet and gentle man and I loved him dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally decided that this story is going to be 35 chapters, which means 8 more after this one. I may make the last one an epilogue or just add a separate epilogue story.


	28. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG only 7 more after this one! Pretty please with a cherry on top review!!! I have a flashback coming next that I have already written but I need more ideas! The babies being born will be before the end!

“Mama I’m hungry!” Naomi cried.

     “Me too, I want fish!” Elijah joined in.

     “No soup!” Naomi countered.

     “No mother is helping me finish this dress!” Evi yelled at her siblings.

     “Enough!” Shem bellowed. “Naomi and Elijah, Aunt Na’el has dinner for you at her home, Evi, grandmother said she would help you and Adah with your stitching. Mother is not feeling well.”

     Once the children all left, Shem brought some tea into our bedroom where I was lying down in bed. My back had been hurting all day so Shem made me stay in bed.

     “They’re all gone.” Shem told me.

     “It took long enough.” I replied, taking the tea. “This is delicious.”

     “Mother made it; she didn’t want me accidently poisoning you.” Shem replied.

     “I did always know she was smart.” I joked.

     “How does your back feel?” He asked me.

   “It is better now that I am lying down, and the tea is helping.” I told him.

   He put his hand on my belly, “What do you think it will look like?”

     “Most likely one of us.” I replied. “Can you rub my feet?”

     “Of course.” He said grabbing my feet.

     “Mhmm that’s nice.” I told him.

     “It’s quiet.” Shem said out of nowhere.

     “I know, it is lovely.” I replied.

     “In six months we will have another baby.” He said.

     “At least now we have Evi and Adah to help us.” I said.

     “Oh yes I am sure they will be very helpful.” Shem replied jokingly.

     “How do you think Naomi will be?” I asked him.

     Shem’s face looked more serious than it had been, “It will be an adjustment for her.”

     “Do you remember how Elijah tried to get mother and father to take Naomi and Asher after they were born?” I asked Shem.

     “I do.” He replied, laughing a bit. “He was really passionate about it.”

     “I miss him so much.” I confessed.

     “We all do love.” Shem told me, kissing me gently.

     “You should go get the children.” I told him.

     “Or we can leave them and have a night alone.” Shem said seductively.

     “My back hurts Shem.” I reminded him. “Besides I highly doubt Naomi will want to sleep somewhere else.”

     “I can try to make it feel better.” Shem continued.

     “Shem.” I said sternly.

     Shem looked disappointed, “Do you want me to get the children then?”

     “Please.” I replied. “Will you help me up so I can relieve myself love?”

     Shem helped me get up on my feet and walked me over to our wash area. There was a bucket where we did our business. When I was finished he got me back to our bed and went to get the kids. I was beginning to fall asleep when I felt someone shaking me.

     “Mama, mama look at my dress that grandmother helped me make.” I heard Evi say.

     “Evi your mother is trying to sleep.” I heard Shem tell her.

     “It is okay I am up.” I mumbled.

     I opened my eyes groggily and saw Evi sitting next to me. In her hands was a very well stitched dress that was the perfect size for a newborn.

   “I made it for the baby.” She explained. “And even if this one isn’t a girl the next one might be.”

     I started to choke up a bit, “Evi that is so wonderful.

     “Thank you mother.” She said proudly.

     “I can’t believe she did this.” I said to Shem the next morning.

     “I know, it isn’t like Evi to do something for someone else without a motive.” Shem replied.

     “Oh hush you.” I told him. “You two might not get along very well but she is your daughter.”

     “She still hates me you know, I can tell.” He said.

     “She does not hate you Shem. You and Evi have conflicting personalities.” I tried to assure him.

     “Are you sure she is mine?” Shem asked.

     I smacked him on the arm, “Of course she is yours!”

     “I am only joking Ila.” He told me defensively.

     “Well pick your jokes more wisely. Now if you will excuse I have to make breakfast.” I said and left the room.

     I was placing plates of fruit and bread on the table when the children began to pile in. When Shem brought Naomi in, who was still half-asleep, we all sat down to eat.

     “What did your aunt make for dinner?” I asked Elijah.

     “Chicken soup.” He replied.

     “How perfect.” Shem put in. “Adah I didn’t see what you made with grandmother.”

     “I stitched a blanket for the baby. Grandmother was going to finish it and bring it over later.” She told him.

     “That is lovely Adah.” I told her.

     And with that comment, we all began a lovely day.


	29. A/N

No comments, no update!


	30. Aboard The Ark

_We had been on the ark for about ten days. It was beginning to get unbearable. There were people that we still alive and you could hear their screams for help. Noah was impossible to speak to and was convinced to not let us help them. He had told us his beliefs, mankind was to die and the beasts were to be the only ones to roam Earth. It was too unbearable to think about and no one had spoken about it since._

_Shem and I had been lying together ever since our time in the woods; we would wait until we knew everyone was asleep. Being intimate had shed a light on our relationship that neither Shem nor I knew was missing. We had stopped fighting, since we had nothing to fight or be frustrated about anymore, and we were even more in love._

_Mother had picked up on this and one morning, she pulled me aside and asked me to help her with breakfast._

_“Is everything alright mother?” I asked her._

_“Of course daughter.” She replied quickly. “How are things with Shem? No more lovers’ quarrels I see.”_

_“Everything is fine mother.” I told her, a blush creeping onto my cheeks._

_“I heard things last night.” She told me._

_“Shem and I were lying together.” I mumbled quickly._

_“That is what I thought.” She replied. “You have that look on your faces.”_

_“Please do not tell Shem I told you mother.” I pleaded. “He would be so mad.”_

_“I do not wish to discuss this with my eldest son Ila, some things are best to be kept amongst us women.” She responded._

_That night, when the light from the fire pit went out, I felt Shem place a hand on my hip._

_“Shem we need to be more quiet.” I told him as he nibbled on my neck._

_“I thought we were being quiet my love.” I replied. “Is something the matter?”_

_“No, I just don’t want anyone to get too curious. And think of poor Ham and Japheth who have no one.” I lied._

_“Japheth is too young and Ham will get over it Ila.” He said, his hands roaming my body._

_“Something is different about him Shem. I am worried.” I told him._

_Shem sighed and moved so that he was looking straight into my eyes._

_“Ila I am worried about him too, as I worry about Japheth and mother, and even father. But the person whose happiness is most important to me is you.” He confessed._

_“I love you.” I told him._

_“I love you more. Tonight we will just sleep.” He said._

_Even with the people’s cries and the terrible images and thoughts going through my head, I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped in Shem’s strong arms._


	31. Hard Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy because I have received almost 200 hits in the past few days! I am really glad people enjoy my story but I would also like feedback on it! Pretty please comment and tell me what you think and what you want to know and read about in future chapters!!!!!!!

“Ila please pass the bread.” Mother asked me.

   Shem and I had invited mother and father over to discuss what to do with Japheth. Evi had become a woman within the past week, which means that it is time for her to marry.

     “I do not like this idea.” Shem said, as he had every time this conversation came up. “Besides how do we know Evi would even make a good wife? She isn’t very maternal either.”

     “Shem will stop listing things you find wrong with your daughter!” I scolded him.

     “I have to agree with Shem. I believe Evi needs more time to mature.” Mother said.

     “What if they marry now, but wait a little while before having children or we wait until Adah is a woman and then she and Japheth can marry.” Father suggested.

     “That could work, Adah is better suited to be a wife and mother than Evi is.” I agreed. “What do you think Shem?”

     “Maybe we should ask Japheth and the girls.” He said.

     “I think that is a good idea Shem, I will get them.” Mother said, getting up.

     Father, Shem, and I sat in silence until mother returned with the others. Evi ran and sat in Shem’s lap, resting her head on his chest while Adah sat cautiously down next to me. Japheth sat in between father and mother.

     “We have brought you in here to discuss the terms of marriage.” Father told the three. “Japheth, you have a choice, you can marry Evi now or wait until Adah is ready.”

     “I don’t want to get married papa!” Evi cried to Shem, “I want to stay with you and help you build with Elijah!”

     “How do you feel Adah?” he asked her while handing me a now hysterical Evi to comfort.

     While I rocked Evi in my arms and tried to soothe her, I looked at my eldest child. She didn’t look hysterical like Evi was, she looked almost happy.

     “Does that mean that if I get married when I am ready, that I get to have my own baby?” Adah asked me.

     “Only if you want to and are ready Adah.” Shem replied, glaring at Japheth.

     “I hope you are not insinuating that your youngest brother would do anything to hurt Adah.” Mother said to Shem, hurt and shocked.

     “Shem was only being protective of his daughter Naameh.” Father told his wife.

   “What do you think Adah?” Japheth asked her.

     “If it is what the creator intended than I will do it.” She said boldly. “It would be fun to have baby like mother.”

     “Not for a few more years love.” I told her. “Here Shem can you take Evi to her room, she has fallen asleep?”

     Shem took his daughter and left.

     “Well that was fun. Come Noah and Japheth, let us leave and let Ila rest.” Mother said.

     “Goodnight Ila, Adah.” Japheth said.

   Mother gave my belly a rub, “Goodnight daughter, you rest now.”

     “Goodnight mother. Adah say goodnight to your grandparents and Japheth.” I said.

     After another round of goodnights, they left and Adah was helping me clean up. Shem had put Evi to bed and was trying to get Naomi back to sleep. Elijah was bathing.

     “Are you sure about this Adah?” I asked my daughter.

     “I am mama; I cannot wait to be a mother.” She replied.

     “Am I going to have to be a father?” Elijah yelled from the washroom.

     “Most likely.” Shem told him. “Ila go lay down, I will finish. Adah go try and get your sister to go to sleep.”

     “I can clean Shem, I am pregnant not incapable. You are welcome to help, though, if you’d like.” I snapped at my husband.

     “I am clean mother.” Elijah said, walking out of the washroom in his nightclothes and his hair soaking wet.

     “Dry your hair and then go to sleep. I love you.” I told him.

   “I love you too mother.” He replied and went to his room.

     “He is such a sweet boy, just like his father.” I said to Shem.

     Before he could reply, I whine came from the direction of Naomi’s room, “Papa!”

     “You should go deal with her, tell Adah to go to sleep.” I told him.

     Shem sighed and left to go deal with Naomi. She was difficult and was constantly bothering Shem, but she knew that he secretly loved it.

     “I can’t wait to see what she will be like when she is older.” I thought to myself and then went back to my cleaning.


	32. Learning to Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go!!!

“No Evi, you need to peel the skin off.” I instructed my daughter.

     I was currently trying to teach the girls how to make a simple potato and carrot soup with bread. Adah caught on very quickly and exceled but Evi, much like her father, seemed to have a hard time paying attention. Shem did sometimes help with the cooking, but he was only good for about ten minutes, then he would leave and do something he found more exciting.

     “Her mother, taste this.” Adah said.

     I took a sip of her soup, “It is delicious Adah.”

     “That is no fair, she has helped cook before.” Evi whined.

     For an eleven year old, who had recently matured into a woman, she did not like to act her age. By the time I was her age, I was helping Naameh cook and clean and helped watch after Japheth.

     “Mother is lunch almost ready?” Elijah called from the hearth, where he was playing cat’s cradle with Naomi.

     “Yes Adah will bring you some soup in a moment.” I replied. “Here Adah pour three bowls and make sure to bring one outside for your father.

     “Yes mother.” She said, getting to her new task.

     “Mama help me.” Evi whined once more.

     “Evi you must speak like a woman, not a child. Use these potatoes that I have already peeled and put them in the pot along with some of these herbs, then once the broth is boiling you need to add the chopped carrots.” I told her.

     “How will I know if it is boiling?” She asked.

     “When it is boiling, there will be bubbles.” I replied.

     “Father wants more bread.” Adah said, coming back into our cooking room and grabbing a few more pieces of flat bread.

     “Well tell him when he is done eating to take Elijah fishing, I am cooking the last fish we have for supper.” I told her.

     She nodded and left with the bread.

     “Should I cut the carrots now mother?” Evi asked me.

     “Yes. First cut them the long way, then you cut those this way.” I replied, showing her how to properly cut the carrot.

     “Mama I want to help!” Naomi yelled, running in with her empty soup bowl.

     “Why don’t you go outside and pick some berries for later.” I told her. “Ask Adah to go with you.”

     “Adah, we are going to pick berries!” Naomi excitedly screamed.

     “Keep cutting those carrots, I am going to speak to father.” I said to Evi.

     “Hurry back.” She responded.

     I walked outside and found Shem sitting on the ground, dipping his bread in his almost empty bowl of soup.

     “She is a good cook.” I commented.

   “Not as good as you.” Shem replied. “How many fish do you want?”

     “Only two, but I would ask mother if she needs any before you two go.” I told him.

     “Mama the water is bubbling.” Evi called from the cooking area.

     “You should check on her before she burns down our house.” Shem said.

     “I am. I love you.” I told him, then leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.”

     “I love you too. Elijah, come lets go fish.” He said, going to get our son.


	33. AN

I need two comments by two different readers before I update!!


	34. Visits

“What is it going to be mama?” Naomi asked me, patting my enormous belly.

     While I definitely wasn’t carrying twins again, I was still quite large; which is expected at eight months pregnant I suppose.

     “I do not know, we will have to wait until it is born to know.” I told my now six year old daughter.

     “Why?” she asked.

     “That is the way it works Naomi. Now let your mother rest.” Shem told her.

     Unsatisfied with her father’s answer, Naomi huffed and walked out of the room to go bother her sisters.

     “She is going to be the death of me.” Shem mumbled.

     “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, we still have another who could be worse.” I said jokingly.

     “I hope it is another son, Elijah and I are already outnumbered four to two.” Shem replied.

     “I just hope this birth goes smoothly and comes soon.” I said with a sigh.

     “Do you need anything Ila?” Shem asked me sweetly.

     “Hold me.” I told him.

     Shem got into bed next to me and pulled me into his arms, his left hand gently rubbing my belly.

     “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you are with child?” Shem whispered into my ear.

     “Yes.” I replied, my eyes drooping.

     When I woke up, a few hours later, Shem was still next to me and someone was knocking at our bedroom door.

     “Come in.” I said quietly, so I would not wake Shem.

     Elijah walked into the room, “Mother, grandmother wants to see you.”

     “Can you tell her to come in?” I asked him.

     “I am right here Ila.” Mother said, walking to the room. “Thank you Elijah dear.”

     Elijah smiled at her and walked out.

     “Am I interrupting?” Mother asked me.

     “Just a nap mother, nothing more.” I replied. “Is everything alright?”

     “Yes everything is wonderful dear. I just wanted to see how you are Ila.” She said.

     “Who are you talking to?” Shem mumbled sleepily.

     “Mother came to visit us.” I told him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

    “I’m not wearing trousers.” He mumbled.

     “I have seen you naked plenty of times Shem.” Mother said.

     “Ugh mother please.” Shem groaned.

     “Go back to sleep Shem while mother and I speak.” I told him, stroking his hair, “Now what is it you want mother?”

     “I just miss spending time with my grandchildren is all.” Mother said with a sigh. “Sometimes I miss when we all lived together.”

     “You know you are welcome to come over any time mother.” I told her.

     “Yes I know, but it is not the same.” She replied.

     Suddenly an idea popped into my head, “You know mother, I am going to need help with cooking and the children when the baby comes. Adah is alright but she still is learning. Would you stay with us when it arrives? It would be extremely helpful.”

     “Oh Ila I would love too!” Mother exclaimed.

     “Great mother will live with us.” Shem mumbled.

     “Be quiet Shem, this will be very helpful.” I told him.


	35. Reminder!

Hi I would just like to thank those who have commented and given me kudos! Writing this fanfic has been so much fun and hopefully anyone who is a massive Emma Watson fan, like me, and Shem/Ila shipper has enjoyed it. I will be posting this coming Monday and flashback and then on Friday the final chapter. If I can get 5 kudos and 5 comments by next Friday I will post an epilogue that following Monday. Soon I will be posting a Perks of Being a Wallflower fanfic and in a few weeks a will start a new Shem and Ila story, Shem and Ila on The Ark (I haven't really thought of a good title but hopefully this will work). My POBW fanfic will be posted on Fanfiction.com and it will be called A Bump In The Road for anyone interested. Thank you all again for reading my story!! XOXOXO


	36. First Few Months

_“No stop Shem I can’t breathe.” I cried out in between giggles._

_“Give me the berries and I will stop.” My husband replied._

_I had been searching through the forest in our new Eden when I found a bush of berries. When I showed Shem, yet refused to give his some, he had brought me down and started tickling me._

_“Please Shem I have to feed your daughters.” I said, hoping he would release me._

_“Oh now they are just my daughters.” He said with a smirk._

_“When they are hungry because they have inherited their father’s voracious appetite, then yes they are just your daughters.” I replied smugly._

_Then as if on cue the twins began to wail. I gave Shem an “I told you so” look and he got off of me. I then got up and the two of us walked into our hut to see our girls in their cradle, tiny fists waving around in the air and their faces red._

_“Yes they are definitely yours. Evi smells foul. Take her and wash and change her while I feed Adah, then we will switch.” I told him._

_Shem took Evi while I picked Adah up. As soon as she was in my arms she began to calm a little._

_“Hello little one.” I cooed to her. “Are you hungry?”_

_I put her to my chest and she immediately began to eat._

_“Not too fast, my love.” I cooed._

_It had been two months since the ark found land and the twins were born. In this time, Noah had isolated himself to a secluded cave and Ham was beginning to speak to people again; Shem had also begun building a home for us. It was starting to take shape and looked like it would be just the right size._

_The girls had also begun to change. Their eyes had gotten bluer and their hair blonder and it was becoming easier to tell them apart by their personalities. Adah was very calm and quiet where as Evi was constantly crying. Mother told me that when she planted another herb garden she would have something that would help but that would take a while. Adah also preferred to be in my arms while Evi was quite attached to her father._

     _“Here we are, nice and clean.” Shem said, coming back into the tent. “Is Adah almost down feeding?”_

_“Not yet, but I can take Evi if she is hungry.” I told him._

_“I think she will be alright, it will teach her patience.” Shem replied._

_“Patience doesn’t seem to be her strong suit Shem.” I said._

_“That is why we will teach her now. Isn’t that right Evi?” Shem asked the baby he was rocking in his arms._

_“You are a wonderful father Shem.” I told him._

_I could see a blush creep onto his cheeks. Ever since he failed to stop Noah from trying to kill the girls Shem had believed he was a terrible father, no matter how many times I told him he wasn’t._

_“Well you are an even better mother Ila.” He told me._


	37. The End

Shem stroked my hair as I held our new son. My labor was only a few hours and it only took a few pushes for Thaddeus to arrive. He looked just like Shem, and Elijah, dark hair, dark eyes, and strong bone structure.

     “Can I hold him mama?” Naomi asked me.

     “Yes but you need to hold his head.” I replied, handing Naomi her new brother.

     “He is so tiny mother.” Elijah said, holding Thaddeus’s little hand.

     “And he looks like you papa.” Evi put in.

     “You are very quiet Adah, is everything alright?” I asked my eldest daughter.

     “I was hoping it would be another sister.” She said.

     “That would be better but Thaddy is little enough to put a dress on.” Naomi commented.

   “He will not be called Thaddy nor will he wear a dress.” Shem said strictly. “Now children it is time for bed, mother is tired.”

     Shem took Thaddeus from Naomi and put him in a cradle while mother ushered the other children to bed. Getting into bed, Shem wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

     “You did wonderful today Ila, he is perfect.” He whispered into my ear.

     “I’m glad you like him because he is the last one I am having.” I replied.

     “I don’t believe that.” Shem said. “In a few years you will want more.”

     “Just because his labor and birth was fast does not mean it was painless Shem. Now I want to get some sleep before Thaddeus needs a feeding.” I told him.

     “I love you Ila.” Shem said with a soft kiss on the lips.

     “I love you too Shem.” I replied.

   Right after we lost Asher, I never thought I could love another child but as soon as I held Thaddeus in my arms and saw his beautiful face, I knew I was wrong. Thaddeus will never replace in any way replace Asher, but he did fill a gap in all of our hearts.

 

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh little Thaddeus! I didn't feel like writing his birth so sorry. This is the last chapter but if I can get 4 more comments and 2 more kudos by 6 pm tomorrow I will write an epilogue!! I am sorry it is short.


End file.
